Locked In
by mrswentworth1904
Summary: When a simple game of hide and seek becomes an impossible situation, there is more than the chance of escape bothering our couple. Is this the perfect opportunity for Frederick and Anne to finally discuss the past, or will it be enough to separate them forever? And what will happen if they are discovered; alone and together?
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of people, upon reading Persuasion - and many other great love stories- have heard themselves say 'if only we could lock them in a room and force them to admit their feelings', well thanks to Mary Musgrove and her inability to control her unruly boys, there may be a chance for us to do just that...**

 **Chapter One**

Captain Wentworth left his sister's house and made the short journey on foot to the nearby cottage of his newest acquaintance Charles Musgrove. He knew it maybe early, but he had it in his mind to go shooting today and knew Charles would be eager to join him. The early hour, he hoped, would defer the ladies from accompanying them. As much as he enjoyed the attentions and the flattery of Musgrove's two younger sisters making eyes at him, he had decided to follow some of his own sister's advice and put a little distance between them all. Since this would also mean a decrease in the awkward meetings betwixt himself and _her_. He had agreed most heartily.

As if his mind had forced her into reality, his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the back door to the cottage being thrown open, and a young lad he recognised to be the youngest son of Charles, tore out into the open garden beyond. Behind him _she_ appeared, laughing merrily; picking up her skirts and playing chase. Wentworth sought the cover of a nearby tree, and leaning against it for support, allowed himself just a moment or two to observe.

He had been back in her company for over a week now and yet this was the first time he felt he was witnessing a glimpse of the Anne Elliot he remembered. This new quieter dull creature he had found so easy to ignore and treat with indifference, was so far removed from the vibrant witty girl he had … _known_ back then. But now, seeing her interact with the child, when she believed no one was watching her, bit away at his resolve. Perhaps the Anne he knew was still there somewhere.

"Captain Wentworth Sir!" he looked down shocked to find, in his continued observation of the lady, he had forgotten the whereabouts of her charge. Little Walter stood at his feet looking up at him with wide expectant eyes. "Are you hiding?" his face lit up with mirth. "Are you playing hide and seek?"

The Captain began to splutter out his excuse to the child when a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Walter who are you … Oh! Captain Wentworth." She said aghast at his presence.

An awkward greeting ensured; he bowed, she curtseyed and then silence. The child broke the quiet. "May we play too Captain? Please?" he asked innocently. Anne looked at him and to Captain Wentworth, her face lit with confusion.

"Well Master Walter I was not... you see, I was just …" he looked around him hoping for a means of escape. Anne noticed his gaze and let hers wander also.

"I can show you a good place to hide. Aunt Anne can count and seek, while we hide." Walter offered.

"Walter I do not think-" Anne tried to dissuade him, but he had already taken hold of his reluctant playmate and was leading him away. The adults looked at each other, both searching for words to put the situation right and failing.

Anne was beside herself. She had finally allowed herself sometime away from her young patient, having being his constant companion since little Charles had his accident. The housemaid had taken pity on her obvious exhaustion and offered to sit with the now sleeping child, allowing Miss Anne to retire to her chambers for some well-deserved rest. The maid had promised she would not be disturbed. Anne had been on her way to her bed when Walter had caught her and begged her for some outdoor play. Feeling sorry for the neglect he had suffered over the past few days, and being pleased for the chance of fresh air and to stretch her legs, she had gladly acquiesced to his request.

Now she was longing for her bedchamber and regretting her decision. Frederick noticed her discomfort, and the wringing of her hands. He knew she desperately wanted away from him, but his malice got the better of him. Why shouldn't she suffer at his hands for once? He smiled. "It appears we have been over ruled Miss Elliot. Very well young man, one game and only if you assist in finding me somewhere suitable to hide, for it appears my first choice was a bad one indeed."

Anne's eyes flew to his, silently pleading with him not to do this, but her pleas were ignored and he allowed her nephew to drag him away gibbering on about how many hiding places he knew of. As soon as they were out of view, Anne slumped against the tree and took a minute to compose herself. _She was here, he was here_. They were not alone though, they had the boy. She wouldn't have to converse with him above what was required. She searched the landscape, surely Charles would return soon, and she would be free. She could leave them to it and disappear back inside and up to her chamber, but then how would that look? Would it not create more suspicion, once the boy told his story of how Aunt Anne refused to play? Deciding to make the best of it, she allowed them anther full minute before beginning her finding mission.

As she wandered the estate gardens looking in all the places she knew were favourites of Walters, a thought entered her mind – just what had the Captain been doing, stood by a tree? Had he been waiting for someone? Perhaps she and her nephew had unwittingly interrupted some kind of romantic liaison. A smile tugged at her lips. She shouldn't be pleased at such a prospect, but she found she was. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, she stood on top of a nearby tree stump and took an inventory of the surrounding area. She had checked all of the boys' normal hiding places, she knew he would not have gone into the house for fear of being remanded there. Charles was in the stables; that only left… her eyes fell upon the rambling stone building across the field.

It had been once a store for the workmen, but since the roof began to leak, Charles had given it up as a bad job and left it to decay. There were no windows, just an old oak door with an unreliable latch. Knowing they could be nowhere else, she set off in its direction, slightly breathless when she finally reached it. She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly as she opened the door. As the light flooded the inside of the small building, she immediately found what she sought. Walter was sat on the Captains lap, a mischievous grin on his face. The Captain was perched on something, his knees up to his chin trying to fit into the tight space, the whole sight was rather comical, and Anne bit her lip to refrain from giggling at his expense, but then her eyes caught something in his. The way he was looking at her, it was reminiscent of the past and it stole her breath. She stood back allowing them to leave.

"Oh Aunt Anne! You found us too quickly."

"I apologise Walter, but you forget I have played often with you and your brother at this game. I am now most proficient in the task of finding you. Now come along, we must return to the house, I need to check on your brother."

She avoided the eyes of the Captain who was still sat down, apparently trying hard to avoid her eyes also. The little boy was not happy, he begged for another game, stamped his foot when he was refused and shouted at Anne for spoiling his fun. Frederick was embarrassed for her, and felt like stepping in, when suddenly the boy had a change of heart. "Very well Aunt Anne I will go." Anne stood back surprised at the ease and speed in which he had changed his mind, but grateful all the same.

"Well thank you Walter that is a good boy." She moved around him in the tight space, stepping further inside to allow Walter room to go out. "Now let us go … Oh!-" Anne's words were interrupted by a shove to the bottom of her back, taken by surprise, she felt herself propelled forward in to the shocked arms of Captain Wentworth.

She felt his hands settle on her waist and hold her steady, she was looking straight ahead not daring to risk a glance at his face for fear of what she might see there. "Miss Elliot are you alright?" he said somewhat gruffly.

"Yes. I am-"

Once again she was prevented from finishing her sentence, this time by the sound of a bolt being pulled across the door. And the fact they were now plunged into almost total darkness. Anne forced her eyes to adapt to the dark and how, at the same time Frederick had let go of her and pushed past her. He was pulling at the door handle. He mumbled something and then his voice became clear: "we are locked in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the interest shown so far in this. I'm glad I'm not the only one who has pondered a twist like this. I have written two endings for this story, one which will occur upon them being discovered, and one that will take them beyond the shed and on to Lyme. I will let you make up your minds which one will be used. If in a few chapters you're shouting at me to wrap it up already, I will do so, where as if you let me know you would like to read more, I will switch to the longer ending. But for now, here is chapter two ...**

 **Chapter Two**

Anne felt her stomach turn over and her heart quicken. "Surely, you are mistaken, the lock it tends to stick, if we just …" she pushed her way past Captain Wentworth fumbling in the dark for the handle until she located it. She turned it once, twice but it would not budge. She sighed and tried again.

"Please do not take my word for it." he mumbled sarcastically beside her.

But she was in no mood for an argument. "Can you not force it?" she turned to face him or at least she believed she was, as it was so dark it was difficult to tell. A shape moved towards her and she had to side step him, the confines of the space being what it was. He seemed to be feeling at the door and then he knocked a few times in different places. "Tis no good, it is solid oak and I have no room in order to even muster a run up."

"But the hinges, the lock? Surely they are rusted and rotten, it has been left derelict for so long," she began.

Suddenly there was a loud bang which reverberated around her, followed by a string of profanities. "Blast! No Miss Elliot, it is very much still intact! As my shoulder will attest." He shouted at her, the anger and frustration abundant in his voice.

"I am sorry, it was foolish of me to suggest-"

"No!" he was still yelling and she jumped back at his outburst. He let out a frustrated breath. "No you were right in your thinking." He answered, his voice back to normal.

Anne's eyes had finally begun to adjust, and although not clear as in daylight, she could now make out his features quite well. He caught her looking at him and she looked away embarrassed, making an inspection of their small space. There were a few gaps in the bricks where the mortar was missing and she was able to look out. Her nephew was still out there, now fascinated with a large stick he had found and was using to decapitate his mother's flowers. "Walter! Walter!" she called though the gap, but he chose to ignore her, or couldn't hear. Either way it was useless.

Frederick chuckled behind her, "I doubt that little imp will help us now, he is most likely enjoying his freedom too much, the little-"

"Sir! I fail to see what is _amusing_ about this state of affairs."

The laughter ceased. "You are right, I am sorry. I doubt we will be here long. I am sure someone will miss one of us soon."

"Your friend you were meeting, will they not be surprised at your absence?"

"Friend? I was not meeting anyone. I came here to engage your brother in law in a spot of hunting."

"But why…" Anne screwed up her face, that didn't make any sense. "But then your sister, the Admiral, they knew you were coming here?" She asked hopefully.

There was too much hesitation in his reply to be good. "No I am afraid they had already left themselves, and shall not return until late this afternoon. But yourself, surely you will be missed?"

"Anne began to chuckle herself, she doubted her presence was noticed even when she was there. "I told the housemaid I was going for a lay down, she assured me I would not be disturbed. It was only at Walter's insistence I came outside instead. No one knew of my change of plan."

"A lay down? Are you unwell?" his words were laced with what sounded like concern, confusing her.

"No I just, I have been preoccupied with caring for my nephew, and may have neglected myself." She confessed. "I was just going to catch up on a little sleep."

"But instead you gave up your free time for your other nephew."

"He has been so bored, being cooped up, he misses having his brother to play with, and I thought it would do him good to burn off some energy."

"You say the housemaid, then your sister is not at home?"

"No the misses Musgrove called this morning and required our company at the great house. I believe they assumed you yourself would be calling at some point." That was why she had used little Charles once again as an excuse to remain at the cottage.

Frederick looked down, it had been his intention to call before her remembered his sisters warning. An uneasy thought entered his mind and refused to leave; if he had gone there, he would not be in this situation, but then would Miss Elliot be here alone, with no one to miss her? No, because regardless of everything, he would have missed her. He would have insisted Charles go find her. "Charles!" he blurted out.

Anne's head flew up, understanding him immediately. "Yes Charles! He is in the stable!"

They both rushed to the wall nearest the stable and began shouting his name through the gaps. Anne noticed with regret, her nephew was now, nowhere to be seen, he knew better than to roam far. He would most likely have joined his father in the stable, or gone back to the house to bother cook until she gave him something. "It is no use. He will no doubt go to the house himself soon."

They both stood in silent defeat for several minutes. Anne was leaning against the cold stone wall and after a while felt the damp begin to seep through her cloak, she could smell it in the air, what a truly miserable place to be locked in; cold, damp and dark. She let out a sigh which came out more as a whimper. Captain Wentworth caught it and frowned, "there is a make shift seat here Miss Elliot, should you wish to use it."

"Thank you Captain." she struggled to see it and stumbled once or twice before she felt his hand on her arm.

"Here." He took her elbow gently and led her to the seat.

She made herself as comfortable as possible, a million thoughts dashed through her head. There was so much she wanted to say, to know, to hear. But the most pressing of which, was how they were to escape their make shift prison, and why she was more than a little reluctant to leave it? Finally after another few minutes of awkward nothing, she decide to break it. "So Captain what is your plan?"

"My Plan?"

"Yes, you are the decorated Naval Captain, surely you must be in these type of situations all the time. How do we escape?"

Captain Wentworth was torn between wanting to punish her for mocking him, and laughing at the absurdity of her statement. "And pray tell me Miss Elliot, just when do you think I was last in a situation like this?"

She felt herself colour. "Surely you have been taken captive before. Held in a ship's brig, the situations cannot be so overly dissimilar."

"I assure you Miss Elliot I have never been enclosed in a ramshackle out building with no windows, a solid oak door, surrounded by darkness with only a young lady for company." He laughed. She felt herself blushing and she was glad it was dark. "I apologise Miss Elliot. That was uncalled for, but no, I have never been in a situation like this, nor do I -at this time- have any solutions for our dilemma."

Frederick began to pace the small area, dismissing each idea which entered his head, for being all the more ridiculous than the last. The motion of watching him go from side to side and his constant muttering made Anne drowsy, and a yawn escaped her. In the small confines of the space he heard her. "I am sorry Miss Elliot, you were tired, were you not? Here let me attempt to make you more comfortable. If I were to move this." He began bumbling about around her. Anne stayed still and let him do whatever it was he was up to. "There. Here is a make shift bed. I will cover it with my coat and it may be soft enough for you attempt some sleep." He said proudly.

Anne gasped. "Sir surely you cannot be suggesting I sleep with you in the room, in the dark?"

Frederick felt his tempers rise and tried to dispel them before he spoke. "Do you not trust me madam? You are afraid I may take liberties while you have no means of escape?" His voice held no emotion, but it was tinged with bitterness.

"I trust you!" Was Anne's first response. She did trust him, more than she trusted anyone, "it is just, it is not proper." she explained.

"Miss Elliot, nothing is proper about our little situation." She heard him scuffle and then he was right in front of her, at eye level, laying his coat down, "do not worry Miss Elliot, I have no intention of compromising _you_ in anyway."

His words were so defiant, so final, she should be pleased at the prospect of safety. And yet, she felt also oddly disappointed and insulted. Frederick noticed her frown, being so close to her as he was, and he felt bad that his words had struck a chord with her. He felt responsible that she should feel so unwanted. It was true he no longer had feelings for her –certainly not, but he had not meant it to sound like he would not be interested in her, should no past exist between them, she was an attractive woman – when she was not been run ragged by her family. In fact upon her opening the door and discovering them earlier, she had seemed quiet lovely.

The pink in her cheeks, her eyes bright and her hair coming undone. With the sun behind her, her silhouette led him to imagine her figure was as trim and toned as it once was. He smiled to himself and added cheekily: "not today anyway."

Anne gasped and then he winked, She realised he was teasing her. She grinned back at him and for a moment, it was as if they were transported back in time, before each remembered themselves. Frederick finished arranging his coat, and Anne, despite her earlier protest, suddenly found the idea inviting. She longed to lay down, shut her eyes, and have a few moments peace to process everything that had happened in the past forty minutes. No more words were spoken between them as she lifted feet and arranged herself on his coat the best she could. As her head hit the warm fabric she stifled a groan as his scent invaded her senses. Memories flooded her and she was back to being nineteen, breathing him in for the first time as he stood so dangerously close to her. She clutched her cloak around her shivering against the damp air and the atmosphere now between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Frederick for his part, was beginning to panic.

It was becoming clearer to him, no help was coming. It would be hours before anyone realised he was missing, and as awful as the thought struck him, he doubted she would be missed at all, at least not until she was needed by someone for something. And when they were finally discovered, what then? How would it be construed from an out-siders perspective? He glanced down at Anne, for the first time in eight years, he felt pity for her. She would be ruined, her well-earned reputation in tatters. No one would ever believe their story. Maybe if they were to disclose their past, to tell the others how they were the last pair on earth likely to be having some sort of secret relationship. But then, that would probably only implicate them further. The outlook was grim.

And yet – he could not distil the ever growing feeling inside of him of relief. They were conversing well, without either referring to the past. Perhaps given time he could … but then no, the pain was too severe, still after all this time. How could they live if they were forced to marry? Anne stirred and he realised rather uncomfortably, he was still crouched by her side and had been – judging by the soreness in his muscles- for quite some time. He felt for his pocket watch and moving towards the chink of light in the wall was able to establish they had been trapped together for over an hour. He sighed and Anne stirred again moving around a little in her sleep causing her cloak to fall, she looked so small and delicate, her darkened silhouette standing out against the light brown of his coat. He silently wondered for the tenth time since they were reintroduced, what could have caused the dramatic change in both her personality and appearance.

Still, even in sleep she held a certain charm, a prettiness that had captivated him all those years ago. She looked younger too, without the woes and cares of her life weighing her down. He picked up her cloak and as he waved it through the air in order to cover her, dropping it gently over her, her sweet perfume surrounded him. He swallowed hard against the assault on his already muddled mind. He was backing away when she murmured something. _"Not this time … No I will not! Please do not make me, I cannot do it again. Frederick!"_ From what he could see of her through the blackness, she was still asleep. She must have been dreaming. He froze, she had called him by name – his given name. In her sleep no less. She must be dreaming about him. The thought rather than disgust him, or please him like it should in the manner of revenge, instead only warmed him and left him feeling pride he really ought not to.

She stopped moving and fell in to deep sleep once again, it was half an hour later when she spoke again. "Frederick?" She asked again, more urgent than before and by the tone of her voice, she was half asleep half awake. He wanted to go to her in that moment, out of the corner of his eye he saw her sit up, she must be disorientated, probably thought this had all been a bad dream.

Trying his hardest to ignore the desperate way she had said his name, he addressed her as if he had heard nothing. "I am sorry Miss Elliot, did I wake you?"

She was quiet for a few moments, "No …I... that is I thought... I thought for a moment."

"You were dreaming?"

"No. That I was alone. That you had-"

"Miss Elliot I would never abandon you in such circumstances." He realised the impact of his foolish words and hastened to add, "Any lady. I would not abandon _any_ lady. We will get out of here together, or not at all."

The light caught her eyes in that instance, and he could tell they were filled with tears. She had been so resilient up to now, he did not want her to fall to pieces now. "I have been wondering if, where the light shines through the cracks, the bricks may be loose. I may be able to force one out."

Anne was on her feet almost instantly. "You do?"

"It is worth a try is it not?"

She was at his side now, he could hear her breathing, "please do try."

Frederick hit the stones with his fist, hoping one would budge but none did. Frustrated, he picked up a broken handle of a spade and used it in attempt to knock the bricks out, but still nothing. He turned and leaned against the wall with a sigh. "It is a useless endeavour I am afraid."

Anne sighed too and leaned next to him, her head against the cold stone. She felt exhausted. The pittance of a nap, had not been enough to replenish her energy. In fact she felt more tired now than before and her muscles screamed out in anger at being made to fit a small hard bed, she should have never laid down, but he had taken so much care to provide for her, that she could not resist. It was the first nice thing he had done for her – save acquiring for her a seat on the Crofts gig on the journey back from Winthrop- since he had returned.

"Remind me to tell Charles he may have dismissed this shed a little too prematurely. It seems as sound a structure as any house."

Anne was all of a sudden struck with a thought. "What time is it?"

He held his watch up to the light. "Around twelve."

"Charles! He always leaves the stables by twelve to be at the great house for one, as that is when luncheon is served. He will walk past us, if we call loudly enough, perhaps he will hear us."

Frederick agreed and they both stood with eyes at the cracks in the bricks awaiting his appearance.

"Why did you refuse Charles?" Frederick whispered into the darkness.

"What?" she turned to look at him, but his gaze was fixed on the outside.

"I am sorry I had no right in asking."

Anne frowned, she knew Louisa had told him about Charles proposing and how she had turned him down. It seemed pointless being shy about it now. "Because I did not love him." she answered honestly.

Grey clouds had appeared in the once blue sky, and the light from the gaps was diminishing. Anne knew what it meant, and how it would scupper their plan, but she dare not say anything. Besides, her mind was already whirling from his question. To openly ask her why, why did he need to know? She told herself it was that they were the only ones here, and it was the perfect opportunity to ask any difficult questions one would be too embarrassed to bring up in company. No one would ever know what had been said between them, and this was their one chance to clear the air between them, if they were ever to become anything more than strangers in the future.

"I was persuaded to end an engagement with someone I loved, but I refused to be persuaded to spend the rest of my life with someone I did not." she finished.

Frederick had remained quiet thoughout her confession, not being quite able to believe her honesty, or the fact that she had been the one brave enough to talk about their past … _connection_ first. He opened his mouth to say something when a crack of lightning filled the sky and left it as dark as the inside of the room. The heavens opened, rain poured down on the roof.

He sighed. "Well this complicates things."

Rain soon began to seep through the gaps in the roof. Some dripped on Anne, causing her to squeal and move out of the way. Frederick chuckled. "Now Miss Elliot, _this situation_ I am exactly used to." Anne scowled at him, making him laugh harder. "I stand corrected. This is not as sound as a I suggested earlier. Here." He picked his coat up from the make shift bed and held it over her head to protect her from the wet.

She looked up at him and half smiled. "Thank you."

The rain fell harder and soon Frederick had drops running down his face, being so close, Anne noticed and began to fret. "Captain please, use your coat for your cover, and I will use mine, then we shall both be dry."

"And both be cold. No miss Elliot you keep your coat on you."

Anne realised then he had been over an hour outside, with no coat, and a wave of guilt hit her. "This is ridiculous." She stood back to make her point and he moved with her to keep her covered. "If you insist on me remaining warm, and I insist on you being dry, surely the simplest solution is for you to use your coat to cover both of us. There is plenty of room if we ... if I-"

She wanted to say 'move closer' but her mouth would not part with the words. She looked up at Frederick again and found him to be displaying signs of a similar inner torment. In the end the weather was the greater threat. Without saying a word, they moved together and he covered them both with the coat. Small particles of water were still dripping down his cheeks like teardrops and Anne resisted the temptation to wipe them away. The sound of the rain was loud enough to prevent them from speaking, and yet the silence between them was the most deafening of all.

"I am glad." He whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"I am glad you did not accept Charles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your kind words. I confess I cannot help myself when it comes to Frederick and Anne, I just can't seem to stop writing about them. This story, and this chapter in particular, may leave some of you thinking I am going completely off track, and that some things are a little OOC, however please stick with me. There will always be a happy ending with these two for me, so rest assured they will find a way back to each other no matter what. I like to build angst, so there will be plenty of twist and turns. It is also important to remember that, anyone, given the circumstances -locked in a enclosed dark space with your ex- is going to experience a lack of patience ...**

 **Chapter Four**

Anne could not speak if she wanted to.

"You would not have suited." He elaborated. "He would have been pleased beyond reason and you would have made him incandescently happy and content, I am sure. But you; you would have been miserable in that life."

"Captain I do not think we should discuss this, it is private."

"Yes you are right, I apologise, it is not only not my place, but none of my business."

She looked into his eyes but something had shifted again, the tenderness that had been pushing its way through the hatred only a few minutes ago, had all but disappeared again.

With time the rain lessened to drizzle and they were able to move apart once more. Anne was becoming more and more anxious. They had been here for over two hours and still no alarm had been raised. What would happen if no one came? When it grew dark! They could not spend the night together, it would ruin both of them. She bit her thumbnail absentmindedly. "What is the matter?" His words startled her. She looked at him puzzled. He gestured to her thumb in her mouth. "Your thumb. You only bite your nail when you are worried."

She frowned internally at his ability to read her so well, even after all these years. "I am worried that time is pushing on and we are yet to be discovered."

"I believe at this point, you should be more concerned over what will happen when we are."

Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting his. They both knew the consequences of such a compromising situation to be found in, and the only possible outcome for it. A fresh pain struck her deep inside, she always knew marrying Frederick was the one thing she wanted in life. The only thing she had ever regretted was parting from him, yet to be forced into a marriage, for him to offer for her just to quieten the gossips, was abhorrent to her. She did not want him to resent her even more than he did already, she had ruined his life once, but to do so again and more this time, as it would be binding – forever. She would not allow it of herself, and she certainly would not put him through it. "I will speak to Louisa" she blurted out.

"What?"

"I will make her see, it was all a misunderstanding; an accident. There is nothing between us." She paused, waiting –for what? A contradiction? She knew deep down he could no longer hold the same feelings for her. Those which had remained steadfast in her own heart for the past eight years, were long absent from his. Suddenly the rest of her speech was forgotten and she felt the need to sit down. She returned to the upturned crate they had used earlier.

"Miss Elliot?"

"I am fine, I just …" she trailed off again. "It is hopeless is it not?" she drug a hand down her face. "Our situation."

"Yes I rather suppose it is." he agreed quietly.

Neither admitting or even sure, if it was their current entrapment, or the matter of their shared past, they were referring to.

Anne pushed aside her fear and managed to ask: "Would you have offered for her? Louisa? If it wasn't for our current fix?"

Silence.

"I believe that is private Miss Elliot."

"You are right. It is not my place to ask, and none of my business." She repeated back to him. He greeted her with a half-smile and shake of the head. She was just about to return his smile when a rumble of thunder startled her. Jumping from her spot, she automatically went to him, clutching at his shirt sleeves. In a second she realised her folly and fell back mortified. "I am so sorry." There wasn't time for Frederick to react, before she let out a moan and began trembling again, hanging on to him, this time using him for leverage as she hoisted herself up on to the crate, to a standing position. He looked up at her puzzled and then down at the floor wondering if she had seen a rat, and that was when he saw the water gushing in under the door and pooling around his boots. "The meadow must have flooded," answered Anne. "It will all run downhill. To us."

He held on to her as she swayed upon her perch. Her hands squeezing his. Oh how good it felt to have her touch again, it had been eight years since he had held her in his arms, since he felt needed by her and for a moment he forgot the reason why. Slowly coming out of the fog of the past, he came to his senses and backed away, holding both of her hands in one, he crouched down before her.

"Captain! You will get wet."

"It is alright madam. I have on my boots, whereas you," he leaned forward and she almost jumped again as she felt his hands at the hem of her dress. "I can just make out, are wearing slippers."

"I was not intending spending long outside, as I have already explained. I barely had time to collect my cloak before Walter dragged me out here."

"That maybe so, but the fact is they are hardly suitable. Are your feet wet?"

Anne struggled once more with the decision whether or not to tell him the truth. In the end though, it was pointless lying. She sighed, "Yes."

He leaned forward again, letting go of her other hand; pausing to ascertain she was steady, before he took her slipper in his hand. The contact of his other hand as he steadied her ankle, made her reach out and hold on to the side of the building for support. He looked up at her, the light shining off his eyes, making them appear bigger and brighter than ever. "May I?"

He was seeking permission to help her. She nodded once, fascinated to see what he would do next, he smiled back reassuringly before removing each of her soaked slippers. He shook his head and after a brief look around, found some hooks on the wall to hang them on. She thought he was done and breathed out a sigh of relief, when he returned to his position and took her foot back into his large hand. "Captain?"

"Do not be alarmed Miss Elliot, but you really need to remove these," he tugged at her stocking covered toe, "they are wet also, we could be in here for some time, you may as well attempt to dry them."

"But will it not worsen matters, should we be found?"

"I doubt it at this point." He said regretfully.

Anne hastily did as he suggested and removed them, reluctantly handing them to a bashful Frederick who had turned his back to allow her privacy, despite the fact he could barely see her in the dark. To her horror he still was not finished. She gasped as his ice cold hands came in to contact with her equally cold feet. He held them one at a time and rubbed briskly until his hands and her foot were back to normal temperature. "Sir please!"

"Nonsense, we have to keep your circulation going, and mine. This we _do_ encounter on a ship, and believe me when I say this is the best remedy to get you warm again."

Anne smirked. "You would have me believe you and your fellow offices rub one another's feet to keep warm." She tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

He chuckled. "Well no, not exactly, but ... it does work."

She had to admit she was certainly feeling warmer.

Once he was convinced she was warm enough, he moved away, allowing her to crouch back down and tuck her feet under the bottom of her dress to prevent them from becoming cold again. As she did, her dress caught on a splintered piece of wood and snagged. She heard it rip and moaned.

"Is it ruined?" he asked, stepping back close to her again.

"Most likely no, but I doubt I shall wear it again after today anyway. It was not a favourite."

"You used to prefer to wear bright colours: blue and yellow, if I remember."

"Yes." she was shocked he remembered something like that.

"Yet I have not seen you in either since my return."

"No. I find my inclinations have now changed."

"Oh. Oh I see." There was quiet before he spoke again. "I suppose that is also the reason behind you no longer dancing."

"I suppose. In a way, yes. I find now I prefer to observe the merriment of others, and I enjoy to play."

"And what of your own merriment? You used to love to dance."

"Times change."

He waited for her to continue and when she did not, he grew restless and angry. Frederick was losing patience fast, he had hoped this situation would give them the opportunity to finally air some of the things that should have been addressed long ago, but Anne was not co-operating. "How can a family not miss its sister?" he almost growled.

Shocked at the turn in conversation and more so his tone, Anne hesitated before answering. "I told you, I informed the housemaid I was going to lay down. Captain, I feel we really ought to be discussing something else." _Finally_ he whispered to himself. "Like what is going to happen in the future." Anne finished.

Frederick let out a frustrated dry laugh. "The future? _That_ is what you wish to discuss! What about the past?"

"I do not see the point in discussing things we cannot change." Anne replied quickly.

"I disagree." he said almost immediately. "Furthermore, I believe this is the perfect time to discuss it. There are only the two of us here, when else would we have been presented with such an opportunity?" Captain Wentworth was down to his last nerve. The closeness of the air seemed to be all around him, constricting his thoughts. He wanted to be out in the open, so that her scent was not surrounding him, so that he could think clearly. He wanted her to know what it had been like, how she had broken his heart.

"Captain please, I really think we should be worried about-"

He let out a strangled cry. "Oh please do not worry yourself Miss Elliot. Your petty excuse for a father will not be able to turn me down a second time." He growled. "Not even your precious Lady Russel will be able to prevent this union from taking place. Not when they know it is the only chance of ever salvaging your sullied reputation. When once I was undeserving, they will be begging for me to take you off their hands. What chance have either got, marrying you off to someone superior, when the goods are apparently already spoiled!"

Anne's hand flying through the air apparently intending to strike him, was the first thing to break his flow, before he caught her eyes, her face; the tears streaming down, and he realised the last time he had seen anyone so sorrowful, so devastated, was when she was telling him goodbye. The pain she was feeling shone out between the tears and he knew he had gone too far. He had allowed his anger to overpower him. "How can you be so heartless? Are you so changed from the man I knew? The Frederick Wentworth I knew, the man I fell in love with, would never have been so cruel to even an enemy, let alone the woman who he once professed to love. Do not concern yourself Captain Wentworth," she hissed, "sullied reputation or not, I would rather die alone, a penniless spinster, than burden you with my spoiled goods!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Anne pushed passed him, her bare feet once again in the cold water, but the chill of the temperature did nothing to stop her. The heat of anger pulsating through her, meant she barely felt it. She barrelled to the door and with every bit of energy left in her, began banging on the wood shouting as loud as she could over the sound of the storm.

Frederick was once again at her side, this time wrapping his arms around her from behind and lifting her so her feet rested atop of his boots. Anne in turn banged her fists against his chest instead of the door, crying at him to let her go.

"Anne. Anne! Please listen." he begged. "What I said, it was unforgivable, I am so truly sorry. You did not deserve that. I do not know where it came from. Only, a soul that has been broken, so miserable for so long, tends to spout nonsense when pushed to the limit, that is the only excuse I can offer you."

She stopped struggling and blew out a long hard breath until she stopped shaking. She was still furious with him, and yet she found the words he had just uttered hurt more deeply than anything he said previously. She knew eight years ago she hurt him so irrecoverably that there maybe no coming back from it, and that, those hurtful remarks, had had been his way of hurting her back. She stood silently unable to look at him or speak.

He in turn sucked in a breath and released it "Why must we be tormented by the consequences others actions have thrust upon us."

Thinking he could only be referring to their current predicament, she frowned. "Sir you cannot be so punishing of my nephew, he is only a young boy without being properly checked he has been allowed to grow up-"

"I was referring to your father." He snapped, regretting it immediately after. He was trying to remain calm.

"My Father!" she gawped. "I admit he is far from blameless in regards to our past, but I fail to see how he can be held responsible for our current situation."

"If he had not allowed your family to be reduced to such dire-straights, so only a retrenchment would save you, the house would not have been let, my sister and her husband would not have come here, _I_ would not have come here and _we_ would not have been forced together like this. It is all his fault." He blurted out in one long breath. Anne openly guffawed at the ridiculousness of his words, "you find our current state amusing now Miss Elliot." he remarked.

"No sir, but I do find the absurdity in your last statement quite jovial."

"Well regardless of who is to blame, we are here, stuck together, until such a time we are eventually found and then will be so for eternity, whether we like it or not."

She opened her mouth to contradict him and refer him to her earlier words, which despite being spoken in angry response at his own, were still meaningful. She would rather be alone than have him forced to marry her, however he was already guessing her thoughts.

"Did you mean what you just said? Is the prospect of a life with me so terribly unimaginable, you would rather die an old maid?" his voice was calm and collected, and yet she still felt the pain and resentment behind them.

"Captain, I-" her stomach growled out its need for nourishment, and succeeded in ending the conversation. Anne blushed again, and was again pleased for the dark.

"You are hungry, as I am, when did you last eat?"

"I broke my fast with the boys about eight o'clock."

He harrumphed. "It is a shame we are both of us early rises. I too ate several hours ago. We must be found soon, or their will be nothing left to find." Anne gasped at his bluntness and he felt shame in bringing upon her unnecessary distress. "I am only teasing you Miss Elliot. We will be well. An empty stomach maybe, but it is not enough to have us shuffle off the earth just yet." He tried to offer her a smile and then realised he was still holding her. Reluctantly he shuffled them both back over to the crate and placed her back on it.

They went back to not talking, only the constant sound of the rain as it softly hit the walls around them, broke the silence.

A few minutes later, Anne could stand it no more. "Have you been in many situations where certain death was imminent?" she said suddenly. "I know you told our party at dinner last week about your time aboard the Asp, and how close you came, but I should think there were other times too."

"You do not wish to hear _those_ stories."

"I do. I used to delight in your stories, but I imagine they were only the more appropriate ones you wished to share with an impressionable young lady you were attempting to woo. I find now I am older, I wish to hear everything else. Please? It will help to pass the time and focus our minds on something other than food."

Smiling to himself that the interest she once showed for an eager young sailor, was still present, even if only a small amount, he proceeded to tell all his most gruesome stories. She listened avidly, giving her opinion on events and her predictions at the outcomes, it passed another hour, this one more enjoyable than the last.

It was however not unnoticed by either, that the day was getting on, the daylight would soon be fading, no one had come. Either by them not realising there was a reason to come, or because of the weather. They probably imagined Anne was tucked up in her bed and that he had stopped off at a neighbours to wait out the rain. No one would ever deduce they were both trapped out there. There was only one who knew of their whereabouts, and it was Anne's experience such an event as terribly trifling for them, would probably have already been forgotten by Walter, who in no doubt was at that moment enjoying afternoon tea. It would not be unless he was directly asked about the whereabouts of his Aunt, would he casually inform them she was locked up in the out building with Captain Wentworth.

She glanced over at Frederick, who, since his story telling, had remained quiet. She swallowed hard, trying to build up her courage for what she was about to do. "Captain Wentworth?" she could see his shape turn to face her. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you wished to discuss the past?"

He was quiet for a long time more and she thought he was angry with her again. Finally he said, "I have lived with your decision and its repercussions for eight years, and the idea of now having the chance to ask you all the questions I never had the chance, or the ability to, back then, was all too overwhelming." He came towards her once again, returning to his now common position of crouching before her and pulled her feet back into his hands, finding -as he suspected- they were cold once more. This time though he moved to sit beside her, she did not refuse him, but instead moved aside as much as she could, so that he could sit on whatever it was he had found earlier.

He still held her foot in his and this time rested it on his thigh while he caressed it slowly. It was different to earlier, when he had been so adamant he had to keep her circulation going. This was tender, like he was doing it because he wanted to, rather than he had to. It in turn had Anne heated all over. It was only being this close she realised how cold he was, his hands had been kept warm through their current occupation, but the rest of him was freezing. No wonder he was so out of sorts; cold, hungry and most probably tired. Without thinking, Anne shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing her head against his shoulder. He gasped at the contact and she felt his heart beat gain speed, his body stiffening.

"Do not worry sir, this is only for your warmth. I will not attempt to compromise you – at least not today." She felt him smile, even if she could not see it, and the tension fall from his body. Her head fell against his chest. "You are right." she said softly. "We _should_ talk about our past first. Then we can talk about our future." Frederick tried not to gain hope by the mere mention of the words 'our future'. She was continuing. "It will be dark soon, and they will realise we are missing and send search parties. It is best we use the time while we have it." Anne did not want to make matters worse by informing him she doubted anyone would leave the great house anytime soon, due to the weather and the fact of Mary's delicate constitution. That in all likelihood, they would be forced to spend the night together. "Ask me anything, and I will attempt to answer the best that I can." Anne swore solemnly.

Frederick took a deep breath in and attempted to order the words in his head so that they resembled sentences. "Why did you agree to my proposal?"

Anne smiled to herself, grateful he had begun with such an easy one. "Because I loved you."

"Did you want to marry me? To be my wife?"

Anne swallowed down her grief, the loss of the relationship that never was. "Very much so, yes."

Frederick was quiet for a long time and Anne felt her eyes close, she was so cosy and comfortable, pressed against him, sharing their body warmth. She was just drifting off to the sound of his breathing, when he spoke again. "What did they say to you to make you change your mind, so abruptly, so completely?"

The tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she had promised him anything and that she would try to answer, she owed him that at least. "I told you all that at the time." She reminded him.

"I was not listening then. I could not. Tell me again now. Please."

"I was persuaded to think, that it was best for you." Frederick scoffed, but she ignored him, needing to get this out. "That for you to truly accomplish everything you were planning, for you to prosper in your career and make a success of yourself, you needed to be free of responsibilities, unhindered by me." She doubted Frederick believed those were the actual words of her father and Lady Russel and, agreed, they had not been, but that was what she had chosen to believe was her reasoning for hurting him. "That if I loved you as much as I claimed, I should let you go, and that if loved me as much as you claimed, you would come back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

They both resided in silence considering the magnitude of her words. Yes she had been the one to end things, to let him go, but was she not right in what she had said? If he had truly loved her like how he claimed, would he not have fought for her? At the very least, come back for her at the earliest opportunity?

"I thought about it," he said out loud. "I even wrote to you in the year eight, when I had a little money and a decent position, but I did not send it. I thought about coming back and rubbing my accomplishments in their faces, and then whisking you off. But I ..."

"You did not."

"No, I did not. I was too much a coward. I was too afraid to be rejected by you a second time, that I would not survive it, I barely did the first time. So I threw myself in to my career instead."

"We were both so young. We had no home, no money, you had little prospects at the time. I would have only held you back."

"You could have come with me like we always planned." He reminded her.

"What if there had been a child?" his hand tensed on her foot and then relaxed, so she continued. "No matter how it affected both of us, I stand by my decision. I did it for our own good. For you."

"You did it for me? You broke both our hearts, because you thought I would do better without you, than with you by my side!" his temper was rising again.

"I did it because I loved you! Can you honestly say you would have done as well as you did with a wife to worry about at home? It was better for you to go to sea hating me, than missing me."

"You think I did not miss you?" he cried. "I loved you Anne."

"As did I you." she sobbed. "I tried to explain all this to you at the time, but you would not listen. You were so angry, so ready to lay the blame at my feet and those of whom I loved most."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, but as much as you hate them, and me, for what I did, you cannot fault their logic. We were apart and look at all you have achieved."

"That may be true, or maybe not. We will never know. But I _do_ know, I would have been happier, and I believe you would have been too."

"I believe I would too." Anne admitted. The silence returned and lasted for a few minutes, in which time they both realised he was still holding her and she him and that they should move apart. At the same time, they were exactly where they wanted to be. Neither moved from their position.

"Do you… that is… if I had returned, or at least written, when I had my career carved out for me, and I could have provide for you and a family, do you think you would have seen things differently?"

"Yes." She said without pause.

"And if I had asked you again, would you have said yes?"

"If I believed you still loved me. I believe I would have, yes." She whispered. "I believe I would always say yes to that question."

Frederick stiffened beside her, he wasn't sure if she was still referring to the past, or did she mean, always, as in if he was to ask her now, she would say yes. It was all too confusing. She had said earlier she would rather live alone and yet it now seemed that if he were to ask her, she would accept. Did he want to ask her? It was one thing to have marriage thrust upon them, but if it was what they both wanted, it was a different thing entirely. "I -" he began, his voice unsure and quiet.

"It is alright Captain, you do not need to say anything. I understand. That was all a long time ago, feelings change, you have Louisa to think of now. That is, it is her you prefer is it not?" Anne was referring to his obvious interest in both of the Musgrove girls.

Frederick however, had imagined she was referring to _herself_ or Miss Louisa, to which he thought there could be no comparison. "I am not going to offer for Miss Louisa. I had thought about it, she is young and sweet and all that is lovely, and her good family makes us a good match. Her attentions since we were introduced have flattered me and made me believe I could be happy again."

"What has changed?"

Frederick did not answer and instead only made some comment about the darkening sky and the fact it had now stopped raining altogether. Anne sighed at being so close to learning something about him, and that the moment had passed them by once again. Frederick misunderstood and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, "Do not worry Miss Elliot they will come soon."

She shook her head at their blatant inability to know what the other wanted. So long ago, when they were close, even before their engagement, that had been the one thing they had in spades. They knew each other like no other.

"It seems peculiar to have you refer to me as Miss Elliot. That was Elizabeth. I was always Miss Anne to you. And when we were alone, just Anne." She remarked.

"Is that not the proper way to address young ladies? Your sister is the eldest, so she is Miss Elliot, you being the younger of the two, being Miss Anne. However when she is away from home, you become the more important and so you become Miss Elliot."

"Is that why you are determined to still address me as such, even though we are the only ones here?" she chuckled to herself. "Decorum?"

"I am trying to keep some kind of propriety here, yes. Besides the same could be said of you. I never dreamed I would hear _you_ call me Captain Wentworth. I always imagined by such a time as I made Captain, you would be my-" He did not finish his sentence, he did not have to.

"Well maybe for the time being, while we are in here, in this situation, I could be just Anne again."

"If you would prefer it."

"I would. I seems silly addressing each other as mere acquaintances, no matter what has happened in our past, we were once good friends and after this adventure, I could never go back to being strangers again, could you?" There was no answer. Anne wondered if she had pushed him too far. The darkness made it so hard to tell what the other was thinking, and yet so freeing that she could talk about anything. "If it would help, when we are returned to civilisation, you can go back to dismissing and avoiding me."

"It was not I refusing a dinner invitation, because of having to _apparently_ care for a young boy."

"I did have to care for my nephew!" Anne snapped. "It was not that I _chose_ to look after him, it was rather that I was the only one willing to stay with him, he needed me."

"And you could avoid seeing me."

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked at him, her eyes were full of pain and embarrassment. Surely he must have known how painful it would be for her to see him apparently move on with someone new.

Her behaviour only puzzled him further. How could someone who was so able to end their engagement, and break his heart, be so upset by seeing him? Surely she should have been lauding it over him. And yet she was always cowering away and trying to her best to escape being in his company at all costs. She had told him the reasons behind her actions, that it had all been for love, and yet she could barely look him in the eye, and seemed more interested in getting him betrothed to one of her friends instead. He remained quiet contemplating her reasoning.

As the hours drug on, Anne had fallen asleep on his shoulder and with her cloak wrapped around them both and the warmth radiating from her soft body beside him, he found himself grow drowsy too. He should stay awake, he should be the responsible gentleman and protect her, not take advantage of the situation by holding her closer to him. Not letting his head drop against hers, not closing his eyes and imagining what things would have been like if he had returned, or if he had never left. Could it really have been so easy? Was it his fault they had spent so many years both miserable in their own way? She had refused one offer, from a reputable man, and why? For him? He dare not believe it. Without thinking what was good and proper, he dropped his lips to her head and kissed her gently, whispering; "Good night Anne."

"Goodnight Frederick."

Her words were barely more than a whisper, but he knew she had spoken them, and that she was not asleep when she had. She had felt his kiss, and not protested, and she had called him once more by his given name. That being the last thing on his mind, he fell into sleep with Anne curled beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Frederick awoke to the sounds of the animals outside, but the level of light suggested to him it was still early; the sun was yet low in the sky. Anne moved beside him and it was only then that he became aware of their position. Anne's legs were across his lap, his hand was on her hip holding her scandalously close to him, his other hand behind her back supporting her. She had in return, one arm around his back, and the other across his chest. Her head was nestled under his chin and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

He allowed himself one full minute to bask in the feeling; imagining what it must be like to have this every morning, before he moved her, gently raising her from her surprisingly deep slumber. He had been the same, the uncomfortable surroundings had done nothing to deter him from enjoying a good night's sleep. He would have to put it down to exhaustion or dehydration or hunger, or an accumulation of all three. It could be nothing to do with his companion.

Anne had awakened. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. She smiled deeply and her eyes looked into his with such … contentment, he forgot how to breathe. But just as quickly, they went wide with fright as recognition dawned on her, she moved free of him quickly. "What? … Where? … Captain Wentworth?" her eyes were begging him for answers.

"Calm down Miss Anne, give yourself a moment to remember." She did and suddenly groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Miss Anne?"

"I am well, I just, for a minute there, I had forgotten all this and believed myself to be … elsewhere." She was blushing profusely.

Even in shards of light provided by the un-kept mortar, he could see it. Frederick nodded, although he was not sure what she meant, or why she should be embarrassed. He stood up straightening his limbs and moving his neck from side to side to soften the tightened muscles.

"Oh Captain, I have been leaning on you all night, you must be in agony."

"Nonsense, I am a little stiff that is all, nothing that cannot be walked out." He looked through the gaps. "Everything appears quiet out there, we are still yet to be noticed missing, although I cannot think it will be long now." Frederick's voice sounded rough even to his own ears, it had been hours since either of them had had a drink, but then it had served them well in other areas – they had thankfully not had the misfortune of having the need to relieve themselves either.

"Captain Wentworth, I believe now to be the time when we should discuss what will happen … when we are discovered."

"Yes of course." He came to sit beside her once again, placing his hand on top of hers; more out of recent habit than anything more. He had spent the last few hours touching her and now found it difficult to stop. He remembered himself and jerked it back, much to Anne's disappointment.

"Will it truly be as awful as you imagine? These are my family, will they be so quick as to arrive at such a sordid conclusion? I would like to think our reputations hold us in good stead. Do you believe them so easily swayed towards an assumed lie, that they will not listen to reason, to the truth? We should not have to be forced into an unwanted alliance that will affect the both of us for the rest of our lives."

Frederick's new found confidence almost disappeared as doubt replaced it. _Unwanted alliance?_ So then she had meant all what she had said yesterday. He had waited too long, although he blamed her for breaking them apart in the first place, she appeared to have blamed him for keeping them so. For not coming back to her. Her feelings had dissolved into nothing. The wound was too great to heal.

He looked at her once again, she looked so pretty despite the fact she had spent the last few hours huddled against him uncomfortably. He could quite easily see himself waking up to her face every morning. It would be no hardship for him. He _could_ tell her that marriage was their only way out. If he should marry her, would she not fall back into love with him once more? Would she not remember all the reasons why she had loved him eight years ago, and then they could be happy again? No, he would never force her to be with him, nor did he want her to spend the rest of life thinking he was only with her out of a gentlemanly obligation. "Regardless of what anyone says or thinks, I would never force you into anything." He paused. "If you are still adamant you do not wish me to marry you, I would find another alternative for us." He assured her.

"I am grateful for your comfort Captain, but I was referring to the ruination of _your_ future, rather than my own. When you returned you had no intention of ever even considering me as where your future lies. You set your cap at each of the Musgrove girls. I would not want to spend the rest of my life knowing you had only married me because you felt it as your duty, that you had no other honourable way out. That you should rather be with someone – _anyone_ \- else. I know before my words were in hate and haste, but I stand by them." She squared her shoulders. "I would rather die alone than live in a marriage where there is no respect; no love."

"You are correct, I would not wish that on anyone, least of all you." He paused again and this time she thought he had finished, and maybe he intended to, but the words in his mouth were already forcing their way past his lips. "But I do believe that would not be the case for us, for I do respect you, and I-"

"ANNE!" The shriek of Mary Musgrove' voice carried across the meadow from the great house and into the little building.

Frederick and Anne both jumped, startled by the interruption. Anne was longing for him to finish the sentence, but the intensity that had been present in his eyes only a few seconds ago had died. He offered her a half smile. "It appears our time is almost up."

"Yes." she said quietly. He was about to get up from his seat beside her when she caught his sleeve, immediately halting him. "You never answered my question – last night. What changed with regards to you and your inclinations towards Louisa?"

"I saw you." He answered simply and without hesitation, startling her so, that she let go of his arm. "Standing there in your sisters parlour, looking haggard and drawn, and as if you wanted the very floor to swallow you up, as if you wished to disappear rather than look at me. You could barely meet my eyes when we were reintroduced." He stated nonchalantly, as if the enormity of his words had gone unnoticed by him.

"Captain please-" she half sobbed. Her head was screaming stop, and her heart wanted nothing more than for him to continue.

"I saw you, and all I could think was how to me, you were still as beautiful as you had been at nineteen."

Anne gasped and met his eyes without fear, the deep brown searched his, for confirmation, reassurance she had actually heard correctly, that her ears had not been deceiving her. Fredrick only held her gaze, smiling back at her, giving her all the assurances she needed.

"Anne? Wentworth? Good god they must be frozen!" Charles concerned voice came through clear, with others not far away.

Frederick got to his feet leaving Anne still reeling from his declaration. He looked through the gaps.

"Is it really Charles?" She managed to squeak out, her voice hitching.

"Yes." He croaked. Frederick cleared his throat. "Yes. It is Musgrove. We are saved!" Although he did not sound particularly pleased at the prospect. He reached over her to her partially dry stockings and slippers and passed them to her.

Caught up in the moment of their eminent rescue and all that would entail, his words were -for a moment- forgotten, in lieu of more pressing matters. "What is our story Captain? Surely it would be best for us to tell the same tale?" Anne reasoned.

Frederick frowned. His mind was reeling after all that had gone between them. He had thought his confession would convince her of his feelings, and that she would welcome such an ' _alliance_ ', that it would be no longer unwanted. However, it appeared, as if his words had not affected her as much as he had hoped. "Why not tell the truth?"

She looked dubious, "but I thought you said-"

"No, you were right in your judgement," he cut her off. "These are friends and family, there is no reason for them to assume anything, once they hear the truth, it was a child's prank; nothing more. You have nothing to fear. They will find you unharmed, untouched and uncompromised in every way. Free to live the rest of your life as you see fit."

Anne could hear the regret and pain over the sarcasm. "But what if-"

There was a scuffle at the door, the voices were calling to them, telling them they would be alright. Frederick called back thank you, and then he hastily assisted Anne in replacing her slippers. Neither bothered anymore by the constraints of propriety to give it much thought. Anne was just re-pinning her hair the best she could in the dark, and Frederick adorning his coat, when the door was unbolted and thrown back. The lights from the torches flickered around them, the warm of the flame heating their faces. Anne turned away from the light to gather herself. She had become so used to the dark that the light hurt her eyes, and left her addled for a time. The roars of voices were next. To her unprepared ears, they seemed to all be shouting, and all at once. Being so long in the quiet, it seemed deafening.

"Wentworth! Anne! Thank god we have found you." Charles surged forward and gathered Anne to him wrapping her in a blanket before passing her along outside to the waiting arms of his mother. Louisa was by their side holding a torch aloft. Anne could now make out it must be barely breakfast. By the fact the ladies had obviously dressed in a hurry, she assumed they must have all been at the great house last night and little Walter had spilled his story that morning.

Frederick seized his chance, and gathering himself up to his full height, began his explanation, "Charles, it is not how it appears."


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I have decided we are to Lyme! Therefore this will not be the last chapter as originally planned, I have decided to extend it just a little. I hope people will enjoy this next turn, I understand I may have taken certain liberites with propriety at the time, but I have good intentions I assure you. As always please continue to read and review, I love to hear what you think whether good or bad.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Charles narrowed his eyes at him, but with no other comment, Frederick continued. "I promise you nothing untoward has taken place. That said, if you do not believe me, us, or if it is already known elsewhere, about where Miss Anne and I spent last night, I will of course honour my responsibilities and-"

"Frederick, Frederick what is this nonsense man? Of course we believe nothing has happened between you! This was not _your_ intention, it was not part of some devious plot to get my sister alone, or for you to meet in secret. Walter has confessed everything. We are not in town, you had not been discovered in a broom closet by a member of the ton. We are all friends. This is yourself and Anne we are talking of." He chuckled. Frederick's eyes flickered towards Anne, she was looking back at him wanting answers. "Now if it had been Louisa in there with you." He wagged his finger at the Captain, "I think I would have had to call you out and force you to marry her, but Anne!" he guffawed. Frederick felt himself glare at the man for his obvious dismissal of her, and in attempt to remind him, sister or not, Anne was still a lady. He must have caught the attempt, as he ceased laughing and added seriously. "Anne is much too sensible for such a silly assignation. I can only thank you for taking such good care of her, and apologise for not locating the pair of you sooner, it was just that …" he coloured. "The weather-"

Tired of talking to Musgrove, Frederick held up his hand. "I understand Charles, thank you."

There was a minute of uncomfortable silence before he slapped Wentworth on the back, "Now come along, your sister and the Admiral will be waiting for news of your rescue."

Frederick looked around him baffled, as Charles walked towards his father chuckling about the situation. Anne was already being led away by Mrs Musgrove and Louisa. The latter of which managing to offer him smiles over her shoulder discreetly. Frederick shook his head unable to comprehend what had just occurred. They had been discovered alone together, after several hours, alone together -in the dark, and no one had a care about it? He felt a mixture of relief and something else. He was relieved that Anne's reputation was still intact, and that they would not be forced to marry and yet … he had been disappointed to find they had not. The idea of being married to Anne after all this time, especially now they were on their way to righting all the wrongs between them, it was not unpleasant, it did not fill him with dread. It was growing on him more and more. And now as she was being led away from him after so many hours alone, he felt oddly bereft.

He missed her.

Anne also felt tormented beyond reason. She had no notion of what was going on around her, despite the fact it concerned her most of all. No one had reprimanded her, demanding to know if Frederick had attempted … _anything_. Were they just expecting her to marry him without even involving her at all, without questioning her feelings? And just what were her feelings? After all that befallen them over the past twenty hours or so, the confessions and declarations, the honesty, secrets revealed and feelings shared, they were no further on than they had been when all this began. Frederick was now ahead of them, walking with Charles, while Mr and Mrs Musgrove were behind, laughing merrily at the happy outcome.

She had been left to walk with Louisa. Enduring glances from Frederick, and not knowing if they were meant for herself, or her companion. Louisa squeezed her arm gently, stealing her attention. "Oh Anne we were all terribly concerned for you and the Captain. As soon as little Walter told us, the house was in up roar. I believe Mary thought you to be dead, she took to her bed. She will be surprised to see how well you are. Still, with a man as good as Captain Wentworth to watch over you, I knew all would be well." She giggled.

Anne mustered the energy to prevent her eyes from rolling at the girl's behaviour. No, nothing had changed. Why, she believed it had not even occurred to them that she had been compromised. She surmised that would be much too interesting to have befallen Anne Elliot.

"Anne?" Anne realised with embarrassment Louisa had been talking and she had not been attending her. "I said did the Captain speak of me at all."

"Once or twice, however, I'm afraid we spoke very little of anything other than to discuss our quandary and how we might escape it." She answered tactfully, if not wholly honestly.

"Oh" Louisa replied, somewhat downcast. "That sounds very ... boring."

Anne bit her lip to refrain from laughing out loud, their time together had been anything but boring, "Yes, yes I rather suppose it was." She covered a smile with a yawn. "I am sorry Louisa, but may we talk about this later, I am very tired."

"Oh yes of course."

Once at the house, Anne was mortified to be informed by their party of concerned friends and family, that all had been arranged for her to spend one or two days recuperating at Kellynch. That the Admiral and Mrs Croft were determined to take care of her. She attempted to argue, but was shot down with the excuse that Mary had taken to her bed so distressed, and the boys in such low spirits since Walter had been punished for not telling anyone about his trick, they were to remain at the elder Musgrove's home where there were sufficient servants to take care of their needs. Anne tried to put forward that she be allowed to return to the cottage alone, but that was also dismissed as ludicrous. She glanced over at Frederick silently begging him for his support, but he avoided her eyes, choosing instead to stare at the floor. Since she had learned they were not going to be forced into a marriage and that all was well, she had assumed he would return to his flirtatious behaviour with the ladies, relieved that he was not to be shackled to her. But he had not. He had barely spoken since they left the shed, and not a word he had uttered, had been said to her. It was just as she had suspected, nothing had changed betwixt them. In the end she had no choice but to agree to the Crofts friendly demands.

Any onlooker, would observe Frederick was wholly unaffected by the news they were to have an extra house guest. He barely looked at her in the carriage, and left Anne to answer all the questions regarding their night. She looked at him repeatedly, even if he did not meet her gaze, her could feel hers on him. He could not look at her, for fear of what he may say or do. It was as he had feared most of all, everything had returned to how it was before. The Musgrove's still held him in favour –rather too much favour- as it would seem, they were expecting a union between himself and Louisa. It had crossed his mind that perhaps that was the real reason behind their outright dismissal of the notion of Anne and himself being forced into marriage, and that worried him greatly.

He had no intention of marrying Louisa, if he was completely honest with himself, he never had had. There was only ever one woman who could fulfil that role, and she was sitting across from him at that moment. It was all such a mess. He needed to let Louisa down gently, trying to make her see she was better off finding someone else, much more suitable than him, to make her happy, while at the same time trying to win back Anne's favours.

How could he show Anne how he really felt and convince her of his intent -that she was all he was thinking of- if he was never to be left alone with her again? His only idea was to play it down, pretend to be indifferent to her again, in the hope that because of it, they would be left alone at some point, and then he would be able to make his declarations.

After some breakfast and a large cup of tea –which Anne had requested be served in her room, a maid came and ran her a bath. Anne relished in finally being able to remove her clothes and lay in the hot water, letting it relax all of her aching muscles and breathing warmth back in to her. Once the maid had assisted her with washing the damp from her hair, she laid back and stared up at the ceiling. It seemed surreal to be back in Kellynch so soon, and yet it was no longer her home; she was in a guest room. She wondered idly what had become of her room.

Along the corridor, in her childhood chamber, Frederick was languidly enjoying his own well deserved soak in the tub. After he was dressed in clean clothes and he had replenished his appetite, he felt he could remain in there no longer. The very room haunted him. He had never been in any of the bedchambers before, and he had no reason to believe this was in fact _her_ room, but ever since his sister assigned this particular one to him, something deep inside him assured him it was. That it had once been Anne walking the same path his feet paced across the carpet. The sheets were new, the pillows cases changed daily and yet he felt her presence all around him. More astoundingly, he found he preferred it that way. It had been a torment to part with his coat which was impregnated with her scent. He could feel her with him always, he always had. Yet after the past twenty four hours, everything had changed.

They had been so close to renewing their feelings, he was sure. Had he not laid his heart out there for her to see? He had done everything _but_ tell her he loved her still. But she hadn't shown the interest he hoped for. He had been unable to open his mouth on the journey to Kellynch. He needed to know how she felt, or at the very least if they were able to talk again like they had last night, but the presence of his sister and the Admiral had meant it was an impossibility. He refused to go back to mere strangers who had met once upon a time, though, that was for certain.

Unable to rest, he ventured downstairs in search of a book to read. The Admiral and Sophia had brought enough with them to restock the otherwise empty shelves left by Sir Walter, although, Frederick suspected they were empty _before_ he left. Sophia was busy with the house keeper and cook, discussing the latest addition to the household and how they could make her comfortable, the latter suggesting dishes she knew the young lady was partial to. The Admiral was dozing in his study. Frederick wandered around the ground floor eager to avoid Anne, at least until he knew what it was he wanted to say to her, then he would be seeking her out. He entered the library shutting the door behind him and let out a breath of relief. He leaned his back against the door and at the same time, a head appeared from behind a large arm chair in front of the fire.

Anne rose to her feet, her face etched with the shock he was sure was reflected in his. "Captain Wentworth?"

"Miss Anne!" he looked around him and then blurted out, "we are alone again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes." She closed her book and tucked it under her arm. "Although I would hardly call the conditions here the same." She blushed and he smiled as he remembered -given the darkness last night- he had not been able to see her cheeks flush like that. He felt with everything that had happened between them, she must have blushed more than a dozen times in his presence and yet he was only just witnessing it. "If you would excuse me." She made to move past him, but he side stepped with her, preventing her from reaching the door.

"You never told me who you believed I was meeting yesterday... by the tree, or why?" He had said the first thing that came to his mind, desperately seeking any reason to capture her attention a little longer and detain her from leaving.

She looked around her embarrassed, but then straightened her shoulders. "Why else would you be stood by a tree?" she challenged.

It was his turn to blush, he looked away, also embarrassed. "I ..." he searched his mind for a plausible excuse, and then realised if there was to be any future between them, he needed to be honest with her. "I was watching a lovely young woman I knew once, one I believed had all but vanished, appear before my very eyes. Someone I thought I had lost forever."

Her eyes widened and then she smirked, causing him to wonder if she did not believe him. Anne made to move past him again, and again, he moved with her, this time taking her hand in his.

"I do hope we are able to return to being friends Miss Anne, we were doing so well last night. It would be a shame to ruin all that work. I refuse to go back to not being able to look at each other without one avoiding the others eyes, or to discuss a subject and not be able to ask you of your opinion. I refuse to avoid you, and I hope you will do the same."

She looked down at his hand and then met his eyes, "I would like that very much."

With a wide smile, he stepped aside, bowing to Anne and finally –grudgingly- letting go of her hand and allowing her to leave with her book.

Once he was alone again, he chastised himself for only requesting friendship with her, he wanted so much more than to be friends, but he had to start back at the beginning. It was as if they had first met and so she deserved to be treated the same as he would any young woman he had an attraction for. They would be friends, and when she was ready, he would ask to court her and then…

That evening at dinner, the Crofts had invited the Musgrove's for a make shift welcome home party for Anne and Frederick. The new found ease at which the pair now addressed each other and conversed did not go unnoticed. Captain Wentworth seemed determined to put a distance between himself and Louisa, and instead involved Miss Anne in many a discussion or debate. Eager for her opinion and wishing to know her thoughts on matters.

In turn when he came to sit between her and Mary, she did not make an excuse to leave, but faced him full on and even laughed at some of his amusing anecdotes. As he left the ladies to speak with Charles, Mary took the opportunity to remind Anne of her place. "I do hope you will not monopolise The Captain all evening Anne. I do not know what happened last night to bring about the change in both of you. This camaraderie you seem to now share."

"Surely you are not suggesting-"

"Oh no, do not be so fanciful, we are all aware Captain Wentworth has no designs on you in that respect. But to go from barely acquaintances to this unguarded friendliness you now have, is quite puzzling. Please remember he is destined for Louisa and we should let them have time together to get you know each other. You have had your turn, now you should move aside for someone else."

Mary had no notion of how those simple words had cut through to Anne and made her doubt all that had been before. Maybe her sister was right. Without even knowing what she had said -Mary after all had no knowledge of their prior _connection_ \- her sister had expressed the weakness Anne still held inside her. She _had_ had her chance, she had let him go and maybe she _should_ take a step back and let him have a chance with a more willing young lady. One that would not let anything or anyone stand in the way of her own happiness, unlike she had done.

"If Captain Wentworth expresses a wish to marry Louisa, I shall not stand in their way." she vowed. More to herself than her sister.

"Well _obviously_ –you could not come between them – but stealing his time away from her, always engaging him in conversation, most of which are about things that happened years ago, that none of us can possible comment on, or sharing inside jokes that none of us understand – it will not do."

Anne had no idea they had even being doing that. _Had_ they purposely turned the conversation to things that only they could discuss? She looked around the room to search the faces of those she thought she knew best, those who knew her best. Was that what they were all thinking too?

Frederick's eyes immediately caught hers, offering her a smile but when she did not return it, he narrowed his eyes shook his head once, and a silent question passed between them. He was asking her if she was alright, and she could not answer him.

She turned back to her sister."I apologise if we are offending anyone, we were acquaintances, and now we are friends. We did share a past and so it seems natural to talk of it, but if you would rather I did not speak to him in company Mary, then I will not."

She had meant it teasingly, but Mary misunderstood.

"Thank you Anne that would be most satisfactory." Mary was all seriousness, and Anne could not quite believe she was being forbidden to talk to the man she had once been engaged to, the man she …

She felt something tug at her insides; it was as if the dam had finally burst. She would no longer put her own happiness aside to please others. She had spent eight years in misery and now had a chance of happiness again – even if it was in the loosest of terms. If an opportunity presented itself once more for her to put herself first, she would not be so fast to ignore it.

Anne rose from her seat, smoothing the creases from her skirts and leaned over so only Mary could hear her, "I will simply wait until you have all left, and speak to him then." Anne said brazenly before leaving the settee and moving towards the refreshment table, leaving Mary with her mouth open gawping at the new woman masquerading as her sister.

"Miss Anne." Came a soft voice from behind her.

She did not have to turn to know who it was so close behind her, but remembering their agreement, she turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye. "Captain Wentworth."

"Are you having a pleasant evening?"

"I am yes." she frowned.

He turned so his back was to the rest of their party and she was unobserved. "What is it?"

"I find our overly familiarity with one another has been observed, and not favourably."

"Has someone said something to you?" he bristled.

"No, not directly." she lied, and he could tell. "But it has been suggested I move aside to allow you more time with your intended." She nodded towards where Louisa was sat.

Frederick pulled a face and sighed deeply. "I see."

"I believe it is time you decided for certain what your intentions are regarding her, and inform her of such, so that no one else ends up hurt." She looked away then, she did not want to pressure him into making a decision. She did not want their new found closeness to influence his choice in any way. This resolution he had to come to, alone, and she could only hope for the outcome, she believed, was in everyone's best interests.

"Yes." He looked at his feet, and then helped himself to a drink. A minute or two of silence ensued before he spoke again. "You look very well tonight Miss Anne."

She was startled at the compliment so soon after they had been discussing his attachment to another. She looked down at her blue dress and smiled. "Thank you. A great deal better than I did yesterday, I would wager."

"Yes." he chuckled and then straightened, spluttering his apologies, "I mean not that you did not-"

"Oh please Captain, I must have looked simply wretched, there is no need for false praise."

He smiled back at her openness and he realised it was only one of the things he missed about her. "It is a shame there will be no dancing tonight." he commented.

Anne coloured instantly, reading between the lines in his words. She looked around her for a means of composing herself, and locked eyes with Mary and her disapproving glare. "I should go."

"You should? Oh yes, I remember. I am supposed to be spending my time wooing Miss Louisa, rather than enjoying an intelligent conversation with a witty young woman."

"It is for the best." She saw the disappointment in his face, and knew it must be mirrored in hers. She was enjoying talking to him. His stories seemed so much more entertaining now she had allowed herself to offer insight and take part in the telling. "At least until matters are settled between the two of you." she added. "Besides, I am sure we will have time to talk tomorrow." She smiled again, apologetically this time, and moved away.

They did not speak for the rest of the evening, and they both felt it acutely.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Anne did however observe the Captain as he spoke to Louisa.

Indeed, she found she could not tear her eyes away from them. She tried hard to read their faces, but neither were giving much away and she was forced to concentrate her mind on the conversation she was sharing with Mrs Musgrove and Sophia Croft. By the time Mrs Musgrove had finished telling them all about Henrietta's engagement to Mr Charles Hayter, and had moved away to speak to Mary, and Anne was once again able to look over at the couple sat so close together in the corner of the room, she was devastated to find Louisa openly laughing at something Captain Wentworth had said to her. Anne felt the sharp pain as her heart broke all over again.

So he had chosen.

He might have loved her once, he may still have feelings for her now, but they were of a friendly protective affection. He wanted to look after her, not marry her. She felt her face fall and had not the energy nor the inclination, to conjure up a smile for her remaining companion. She was suddenly very tired, as if the events of the past two days had caught up with her all at once and she wanted nothing more than to retire to her bed, where she needed not have to witness the pretty smiles of a younger, more amiable lady, or have to sit and watch while the man she had once dreamed of as her husband, charm another into becoming his wife.

Sophia saw the expression on her friend's face and immediately her suspicions were raised. She had wondered about the true nature of Miss Anne's friendship with her brother, and why the level of that friendship seemed to rise and dip in such strange bursts. One minute they were the best of friends, almost behaving like an old married couple, and the next, they could barely face being in each other's company. The look on Anne's face just then, was one she had had the misfortune to observe before, in other young ladies of her acquaintance, it was the look of unrequited love, the thing most shocking to Sophia Croft, was that it appeared to be directed at her brother. Unlike Anne, Sophia had had the opportunity to keep a watchful eye on the other couple as they had been sat together huddled in a private conversation. She knew her observations and her knowledge of her brother, could put Anne's mind at rest and so she wasted no time in doing so. She shuffled closer to her, enabling them to talk without being overheard. "You missed it." she said simply.

Anne's brow furrowed and she looked at her puzzled. "Missed what Mrs Croft?"

"The moment when my brother told your young friend he could not marry her."

Anne opened her mouth and closed it again, there were no words. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what? That he is not in love with her? Or are you asking how do I know that he is in love with another?" she let her gaze linger on Anne for a fraction longer than necessary and long enough to cause Anne to become quiet uncomfortable.

"Mrs Croft-" Anne began.

"Sophia, please."

" _Sophia_ , although I do not claim to know whom you are referring to, or in fact anything regarding the workings of your brother's mind, let alone his heart, I should very much like to know how you are so certain that is the nature of their conversation when we are so far away. You cannot possibly be correct, look how she laughs, with him, surely she would not wish to be in his company had he just told her the very thing you believe he has."

"I saw her face when he told her. She may laugh now, but that is just one of the many charms of my brother, it is the strength of his character, rather than hers. He will have left her feeling she is much too good for him and that she could not possibly be happy with someone as lowly as he. She will come away the better for knowing him. She no doubt enjoyed her first brush with love and will come out the other side a wiser woman."

Anne looked at them again trying hard to see what it was that was obviously so plain to Mrs Croft and yet hidden from her own eyes. She screwed up her face in doubt, "You are sure?"

"I am." replied Sophia resolutely. Anne exhaled loudly in relief and then clasped her hand to her mouth in effort to hide it, mortified that she should find so much comfort in another's loss. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, hoping no one had witnessed her emotional response. Sophia pretended to act with indifference and continued their conversation as if Anne had remained poised by her side. "I believe that if he _had_ married Louisa, it would have been _that_ alliance which would have been unwanted and forced," Anne almost gasped again in shock, Frederick must have told his sister some, if not all, of their conversations from last night. "It is clear to me _she_ is not his choice for a wife."

Anne did not have time to further question the woman, before it was announced that the Musgrove's were ready to call it a night and return home. Their guests removed, leaving only the four of them again.

"Well that was a capital evening, and it is still early, which means we shall be in bed early also, and able to rise as normal in the morning, all in all a good night." chuckled the Admiral as he laid back in his chair his arms crossed over his stomach and shut his eyes. Sophia was quick to scold her husband for his lack of manners in front of Anne.

"Oh please do not admonish the Admiral on my account." said Anne. "I believe I am of the same opinion." She flopped back in her favourite chair and closed her eyes much in the same way as the Admiral.

Frederick could not help but marvel at the ease at which she felt around his family, and them around her.

"The best company are the friends with whom you can spend an enjoyable evening, but who know when it is time to put an end to that evening and return home." Finished the Admiral.

"Admiral!" Sophia exclaimed, ashamed at her husband's behaviour.

However, the other three were too busy laughing to hear her. Once the laughter had ceased and they had lapsed into an easy silence, Anne opened her eyes and looked around the room only to find Fredericks eyes on her once again, they exchanged a glance, a look so reminiscent of their past, it left them both blushing. Sophia caught the exchange and smiled to herself, it was just as she had imagined and hoped. She had been more than a little surprised to learn her brother and the lovely Miss Anne had known each other years before. The indifferent way he had acted towards her, and how Anne had made no effort to even speak to Frederick, had left her thinking they genuinely did not care for one another, even on the loosest friendliest of terms. She asked herself the same question she had been asking all day: Just what had occurred last night to bring about this change? She knew without doubt, it could be nothing unsavoury, she trusted her brother implicitly and knew from reputation Anne was the perfect lady. But something … something had shifted.

She shook her head trying to clear it and make sense of everything, and failed. Instead she found her eyes landing on something she had all but forgotten in the midst of the chaos since she was first notified of her brother's disappearance. "Frederick a letter came for you yesterday, but obviously, I was unable to give it to you then." She left her seat, walked over to the side board and retrieved the letter. When she passed it to her brother, she did not fail to notice the way in which Anne eyed it and him inquisitively. He read a few lines and broke out in a wide smile. "Who is it who pleases you so brother? Is it perhaps a letter of love?" she teased him just as an older sister could, when she caught Anne's reaction; her eyes were wide open and she stared at the letter, her face full of anguish. So there were definitely feelings there, and deep ones at that. This should be very interesting.

Frederick had taken notice too, and addressing Anne above the others, laughed and said. "Hardly Sophie, it is from Harville, my old friend." He risked a half smile at Anne trying to reassure her and was rewarded with a blush. He looked back at his sister. "You remember him, do you not?"

Sophia nodded and smiled as Anne's faced filled with relief. "What does he say?"

"He is inviting me to Lyme. He has settled there with his family for the winter and has another of my fellow officers staying with him – Captain Benwick."

The Admiral opened his eyes apparently now interested in the conversation particularly when it was anything concerning the Navy. "Benwick? Isn't he the one-"

Frederick frowned before nodding to his brother. "Yes, he was engaged to Harville's sister Fanny, they put off a marriage until he had money and position to keep her and a family, but alas when he had all that he deserved and he was ready to return home to claim her hand, he was given the news she had died, before he made her his wife."

Frederick repeated the story more for Anne's benefit than his family, as they were already aware. Neither they, nor Anne, would be made aware though, of how _he_ had been the one to deliver such news to his poor friend. Or how he had felt a share in the heartbreak. At that moment when, as he watched his friend; a brave man, collapse before him, crushed and distraught, he had been so close to returning to Anne. To wanting to be with her and make her his wife without a moment to lose, but instead he had let his friend tell stories of his beloved late into the night, until the dawn broke and Frederick had realised that time - _their time_ \- had passed.

"Damn shame." The Admiral commented shaking his head, interrupting Frederick's melancholy.

Anne felt the tears in her eyes and could not risk looking at Frederick for fear that they should fall.

"It should be a lesson to all," Sophia broke the silence, "That this life is short indeed, and we should grasp happiness when we have the chance." Anne's head snapped up to face her friend. Sophia smiled at her and yawned, "Well, I do believe Admiral I shall be retiring, how about you my dear?"

"Yes, yes it is getting late, let us to bed." He glanced at the other two, and at his wife for confirmation they could be left alone. Sophia only shrugged and beckoned for him to join her. They had spent an entire night together alone in a darkened room, it seemed they hardly needed chaperoning now. Believing she always knew best, Admiral Croft followed his wife and left them to it.

Frederick and Anne sat in silence for a long time, before Anne abruptly stood to her feet. He stood with her in the way a gentleman did, but she wafted him off gesturing for him to remain seated, "I think I'll retire also. I am suddenly very tired." She explained. But as she said it, her eyes were bright and alert and she rung her hands anxiously in front of her, contradicting herself.

"I have settled things with Miss Louisa." Frederick blurted out. Anne stopped walking and faced him. "She and I are to remain friends, but nothing more."

Anne tried hard to keep herself from smiling at his confirmation, and simply nodded before making for the door again.

"I would like for you to meet Mr and Mrs Harville." Frederick said quietly.

"Excuse me?" She whirled around to face him.

"They are great friends of mine, he is one of only two people I ever confided in about … our past. He has asked of you occasionally, he has mentioned you in this letter." He held it out towards her, but she did not wish to read those words. "That is why he wishes for me to visit, he wants to know how I have coped being near to you again." he chuckled dryly.

"He put all of that in the letter?"

"No." he chuckled again. "But it is what he is implying, I know him. I would like to know your opinion of him. Would you meet them, one day?"

Her hands stopped and she took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly. "Yes, I should like that, to meet some of your friends. People who have known you while we were…" she trailed off unable to finish.

"Good. Goodnight Miss Anne."

"Goodnight Frederick."

She was out of the room before either of them realised her mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Frederick strode into the dining room feeling more clear and confident then he had in years. He had spent the majority of his night getting things in order, both in his head and business. He now had a plan; a goal for which to strive for. He was in such a good mood busily preparing his plate with food to break his fast, that he did not realise at first he was not alone. Anne was seated at the table, looking at him with a surprised expression. "Good morning Miss Anne, lovely day today is it not?"

She narrowed her eyes at him sceptically. "Yes it is. Is everything alright? You seem-"

"Happy? That is because things are finally falling into place Miss Anne, I have one letter to send this morning and then I shall be calling on Charles and your sister, do you wish to join me on a walk to Uppercross?"

"Yes." She said slowly, and a little cautiously. "I would like to see little Walter and Charles. I do hope Walter has not been punished too severely." She fretted.

"Hmm," he buttered his toast. "You, are too good Miss Anne." he chewed while she blushed. "So, shall we say in half an hours time? Can you be ready by then?"

"Yes, that would be fine." She sipped her tea.

He smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back.

Nothing more was said while they ate and then both left to finish getting ready. In exactly thirty minutes later, Frederick stood patiently waiting in his sisters hallway for Miss Anne to appear. He gave her another smile on her approach and held out his arm. She eyed it anxiously before taking it and allowing him to lead her towards the cottage. They chatted back and forth about general things, but Anne could tell he was keeping something from her, something that clearly amused him. Once upon a time she would have used her advantage over him to get him to reveal to her his secrets. But that time was over.

Charles was outside cleaning his guns, and joined Frederick in a conversation, while Anne ventured inside to see Mary and the boys. Walter looked terrified at her appearance and she wondered again how badly he had been scolded for such a prank. She smiled at him as she always did, and tried to draw him out of himself. Within a few minutes she was holding him to her on her lap, kissing his cheek and playing with them both as normal. Mary seemed undisturbed by Anne's actions. She was more concerned with informing Anne of the shocking events which had taken place last night.

She told Anne how, during their journey home, Louisa had revealed that Captain Wentworth –although very fond of her- was not looking for her to be his wife. That he believed she would be much happier with someone else. He had been very polite and complimentary of her, there was no harm done. Instead of feeling slighted, Louisa seemed to be quite content that it had passed her time over the past couple of weeks and now she would move on.

Anne could barely control her joy. She was pleased Louisa had taken it so well and wondered if that was the reasoning behind the Captain's good mood. The fact that he was now absolutely free and unshackled cheered her just as much. Yet he had not spoken to her about it. As if he could hear her thoughts, Captain Wentworth along with Charles, appeared in the parlour. Frederick greeted Mary and then went to sit beside Anne under the pretence of talking to the boys. Walter had stiffened upon seeing the Captain and retreated into Anne, tucking his head under her chin like he had when he was a babe. Anne smiled apologetically at Frederick and sh'shed Walter, assuring him the Captain bared him no ill will. Eventually the child was persuaded to come around.

After a few minutes Frederick drew him to the other side of the room under the guise of showing him his compass, but instead Anne saw him reach into his pocket and retrieve an object wrapped in a handkerchief. He whispered something to Walter who promptly took the object and disappeared out the door. Frederick returned to his seat smiling at Anne and giving her a wink. She had no notion what was a foot, but something definitely was. Before she could question him further, Charles stood drawing everyone's attention. "Now Mary my dear, Anne, The Captain here has had a very good idea. And I am inclined to agree to it, as it would only add to all our pleasures I am sure."

Mary, in no mood for secrecy or teasing, challenged her husband, "Charles please stop teasing us and tell us what this idea is." She looked from him to Captain Wentworth and back again.

"Well my dear, Captain Wentworth has been invited by his good friend – a Captain Harville, to visit him in Lyme, and he has suggested we make a jaunt of it and accompany him. It is not too far from here."

Anne's eyes immediately flew to the man sat beside her, who only raised his eyebrows in reply. This is what he had been planning – this was what had him so pleased – taking a trip to Lyme with her relations.

Mary was already gushing about what she would take, while Charles talked at the same time of going to see his father to borrow his chaise. Frederick announced that he should return to Kellynch to inform his sister and the Admiral of their plans and asked Anne if she was ready to return also. She agreed, if only to avoid helping Mary with her packing. They had agreed to leave in two days time, to give Frederick's letter to Harville chance to arrive, and for them to prepare.

Once outside the cottage they trudged the way back across the field towards Kellynch. Anne, whose mind was not on what she was doing or where she was going, but more on the man beside her and his intentions, tripped and stumbled. Frederick tightened his grip on her arm and placed his other hand over hers. "I do apologise Miss Anne, I should have thought of you, and borrowed the gig. It was only, after the other night, I thought we could both do with stretching our legs." That was not strictly true, Frederick only wished to delay their parting and to spend as much time alone with Anne as he could.

"No, no, it is quite alright, I am enjoying being outside." They walked a little further in comfortable silence, before Anne's inquisitive nature got the better of her. "What did you give to Walter?"

"You saw that?" She nodded. "Well it was nothing, a few of my favourite biscuits my sister had the cook bake, I thought he deserved a reward."

"A reward?"

"Yes for …" he paused. "for telling everyone where we were." But again, his face portrayed something else entirely.

She only shook her head at his kind gesture.

When Anne and Frederick arrived at the great house, two days later, it was a hive of activity. Charles had secured his fathers chaise for their journey, under the conditions Louisa join them on their trip, and that it be stretched over more than a day to give his horses a chance for adequate rest. Despite the awkwardness for Frederick and Louisa, they had all agreed, and so the party happily packed and prepared to set off.

Frederick and Anne had been stood to one side of the courtyard, patiently observing the chaos around them, Frederick in particular sporting a wide smile, the same that had been present for the past two days, when Anne decided enough was enough. Making use of their new found friendship she asked him the question that had been plaguing her since the day he came up with this scheme,"Captain Wentworth, may I ask you why you seem so delighted at the prospect of spending two days in the constant company of my brother and sisters, especially since one of the said sisters was, up until very recently, a possible candidate for your wife? Surely it will be strained between you?"

"Nonesense Miss Anne, she is fully aware of how it is, and understands completely. Besides, there is a friend of mine –Captain Benwick- I believe she would benefit from meeting."

"But surely you would prefer to visit your friends alone."

He looked at her exasperated and walked to the stable to saddle his horse. The ladies were to travel in the coach. She followed, not knowing what she had said to put him in a bad mood. He turned suddenly, causing her to stop. "I can see Harville alone anytime, I thought this would be a nice trip, that it could be enjoyed by all."

"But I do not understand, why go to all this trouble just to-"

"To spend time with you!" he cried. She jumped back, shocked at his outburst and more so at his words. "It may have escaped your notice Miss Anne, but I am determined for us to spend time together, to get to know each again. We have settled our differences, shared our secrets of the past, now I wish to move forward."

"But ... I … I do not think…" she rubbed her temple. "…I fully comprehend what you are saying."

"I am saying that I do not wish to make the same mistakes Miss Anne. I do not want to rush in to anything hasty and spoil things again. I wish for us to do this properly." His face softened as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and held them in his. "I am saying, that if you are agreeable, I would like to court you. Openly and properly. No secrets, we are both older and wiser. I no longer need to seek permission from your father to spend time with you. You are old enough and able enough to make you own decision now. I should hope, I should hope you no longer require the advice of others in matters concerning your own heart and happiness. From all that you have told me, I believe that to be the case and now I am asking you to prove it. That if you do not wish me to court you, you refuse me for your own reasons, no one else, but that if there is anything left in you that should wish to spend time with me again, that you should grant me this wish." He squeezed her hand and found it to be trembling. "So, Miss Anne, please would you and your friends accompany me to Lyme, so that I may introduce you to mine, and so that we may spend some time together, alone, out in the open – in daylight?"

Anne was stunned. This was beyond all her hopes and dreams. She had been so content just with the fact they were now able to once more be in the same room together, and speak to one another without feeling uncomfortable or guilty, she never allowed herself to even imagine he could want more. He was staring at her with such intensity, as if his future hung on her next few words. She swallowed down the lump of emotion in her throat, and shaking her head to clear it, offered him a bright smile. "Yes Captain Wentworth. I find I should like that very much."

His own smile widened and he resisted the temptation to scoop her up in his arms and twirl her around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely comments, they make my day. This was supposed to be one or two chapters at most, a 'what if' that has now run totally out of control, thanks in large to me being spurred on by the reviews, and I am loving it! I hope I am fulfilling your expectations. Now to Lyme...**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Charles shouts that they were ready to depart interrupted them both. Anne rolled her eyes at her bother in law's unfortunate timing and Frederick chuckled, causing her to blush, and Frederick to believe he had never seen her look lovelier. She offered him a small curtsey and him a nod to her. Anne then quickly returned to the carriage, trying to control her happiness during -what was sure to be- the longest journey of her life. Frederick mounted his horse and joined Charles as they led the carriage out onto the road.

The first few miles across farm land meant the men were able to travel alongside the coach and Frederick found his eyes constantly drawn to the inside. Anne in turn could barely control her own eyes as they were repeatedly drawn to the window, seeking him out. More than once their eyes met and each was rewarded with a smile from the other. Anne desperately sought out a moment to inform the other ladies of the new _development_ within their party, but was constantly thwarted by not only her own nerves, but their constant chatter. In the end she believed it was best left for another time. She did not wish to hide anything from them, that had been what had moved her so much about Frederick's speech - his wish for their relationship to be out in the open, however she believed there was a time and place, and maybe while she was trapped inside a moving carriage with her sister, and the lady who once hoped to be in her position, was not it.

In time they reached Lyme, and Wentworth was quick to assist Anne down from the coach, holding onto her hand as long as possible. Her eyes flicked to Charles with a silent question and he was quick to give her a swift shake of his head to confirm her suspicions. He had not thought it his place to inform Charles, without her by his side at least. Although he had made it a point of saying he wanted them to be open about things, he knew Anne, and she would not like to overshadow the reason for their visit with their news. He doubted she would have filled the other two ladies in on their change of circumstances either, so he weighed on the side of caution, acting as appropriately as possible in his interaction with Anne in front of the others. He noticed her boots on the way down the step and chuckled, drawing her attention. "No slippers today Miss Anne."

"No Captain Wentworth, I believed these were more appropriate."

"Yes. You do not want to get your feet cold and wet." Then he leaned into her and whispered for her ears only, "Although if you did, I would be on hand to improve your circulation." He winked at her and she felt her eyes roll as she bit back a laugh that was threatening to burst from her in very un-lady like manner.

After making enquiries at a nearby inn and changing out of their travelling clothes, it became apparent the ladies wished to see the sea. Therefore the happy party made their way down to the Cobb. Charles entertained Mary and Louisa, splashing in the waves and finding them pretty shells, while Frederick and Anne were left to observe.

They stood side by side; so close it caused her to shudder. She did not know why she was so nervous. If it was not for the fact they had been so close like this –closer- in their past, a period of several hours together alone in a darkened out building, should have been enough to dispel any self-confidence issues, however they were not in the dark now, and things always seemed harder to say in the daylight. Frederick's fingers brushed her own, and captured her attention immediately. The waves crashing, seagull's overhead and laughter of her friends all died away until all she was aware of was the sound of her own heart beating wildly.

She looked up to find him staring down at her. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She gasped, it was then that she realised how truly handsome he was. Age had only affected him in the way that it had improved his physique. Otherwise, he was as striking as he always had been. To think this man wanted to court her.

"You have been very quiet."

"Have I?" she exhaled and looked out at the ocean trying to compose herself. "I was simply taking it all in. I am so little travelled, this is all new to me. I was busily trying to commit it to memory."

"I would not trouble yourself so, I am sure we will visit again."

There he was again talking about a future together, as if it were already settled. She wasn't sure if the thought pleased her, or terrified her. She felt her lips lift at the corners. Pleased, it definitely pleased her.

"I wonder if I could ask you a question."

"Another one?" she chuckled. But as she said it, the laughter died away, when she thought there could only be one question left to ask. She straightened her dress and glanced again at their companions who were happily ignoring them. "Go ahead Captain."

He offered her a half smile. "I wonder, if, while we are alone, since we are officially now courting," he smiled around the word and she smiled back. "Would you permit me to call you Anne? Just Anne."

"I would." she answered without pause.

Spurred on by her answer, he pushed on. "And if, while we are alone, you would be prepared to call me Frederick."

"I would." she replied, again, without hesitation.

He took a deep breath in, letting it out and standing straighter, he looked out at the landscape, his face full of pride and relief.

Could something so simple, mean so much to him she wondered. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What do we do ... that is, should we make our change in circumstance known to our friends? I have not done so far, as I wished to discuss it with you first."

"As did I you."

"But surely, the more time we spend together – alone- they will start to guess. I do not know what is to be done or said," she looked away. "Having never been courted before." She finished quietly. He looked at her sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Not _officially_ anyway." she added before smirking at his reaction.

"Is it important to you that we make an announcement; that we tell people? It is none of their business after all."

"It is you who said we should do this the proper way, not hiding, all out in the open!"

He flushed. "I did not … I meant-"

"What?" she interrupted his rambling, "Are you ashamed of our situation?" she joked.

"What? No! It is just I..." he looked down and Anne suddenly felt herself grow uneasy, she had meant to tease him but now he could not meet her eye. She bit her lip trying hard to remain steadfast, as he continued. "I am worried, Anne. I find myself … I am ashamed to say it… but ... afraid." He picked at a piece of grass growing out of a rock and twisted it between his fingers, as if needing the distraction. "I am afraid that once your father and your god mother learn of our reconciliation, they will waste no time in actively seeking a way to destroy it once again." he threw down the discarded piece of grass and looked out to sea. She wanted to gather him up her arms in the way she should would either of her nephews. Hold him to her and whisper that everything would be alright. She could not believe he still had doubts regarding her feelings, her constancy. Did he really think she could still be persuaded against him? As if reading her thoughts he confessed his own. "I do not think I could survive being parted from you again Anne," he looked at her then, his piercing blue eyes into her warm brown and time stood still. "I know I could not."

During their conversation he had added distance between them and she was keen to vanish it once more. She side stepped towards him so that they were almost touching, before reaching down and holding his hand in hers. Even through gloves, she could feel the heat from his body meeting with hers, and she swallowed down hard before she spoke. "Frederick, do not be so ready to doubt the strength of my character and our connection. We have come back together after all these years apart, faced many obstacles, the least of which were time and space, and yet here we are still. Standing side by side. Has it crossed your mind that I should not wish to be parted from your either? That I could not survive that fate, any more than you could?"

"I am fool."

"Yes." She grinned. "But so are we all at one time or another."

He transferred her hand to the crook of his elbow and they walked along a little further.

"You can tell anyone you want, and I will do the same. I confess when you agreed to our courtship this morning," he looked up at the sky, "oh how long ago that seems, I felt like shouting it from the roof tops. How I ever imagined I would have the restraint to keep it between ourselves, I do not know." He confessed cheerily.

"Well, I do not think we need to go quite _that_ far." She leaned into him to reassure him. "This is all still new to us, there are many things we have yet to discover about each other and our time apart. I believe that we should only reveal it if, and when, _we_ find it necessary."

He nodded, and then she felt him tense. "That time may be upon us sooner than you thought." He gestured to two gentleman walking towards them. "Here are Harville and Benwick."


	13. Chapter 13

**A bit of a long one here, but it is shared with the confession I may not be able to upload for a few days as the kids are off school, and the next chapter I wanted to give a lot of time to. I envision this being wrapped up in the next two or three chapters, so for now I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Captain Harville observed the young woman talking to his wife with a keen eye. He was sat in his favourite spot. In an otherwise crowded house -even when they were not joined by guests- he preferred to tuck himself away in the corner, carving something out of wood, or fixing a net of a local fisherman. Today, despite visitors, he was inclined to do the same. Benwick seemed in good company with Mrs Charles and Miss Louisa, Musgrove was busying himself examining things in the small parlour and looking out at the landscape. His own wife Connie, was in deep conversation with Miss Elliot.

Harville had of course known exactly who Miss Anne was upon introduction, even before her name was uttered, simply by the way in which Wentworth had beheld her. As he and Benwick had made their way over to their Sea Fellow, they had been both amazed and pleased to find Captain Wentworth; a once confirmed bachelor, with a fine lady on his arm. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious to anyone who had known their history -and Harville was aware, there were not many who did- that this was no ordinary lady, she was the famous Anne, he had heard so much about over the years, and not all of it favourable. It was however obvious there was still a level of tenderness for her, despite his friend's assurances over the years to the contrary. He did note to himself that something was different to the last time he had seen his friend, something had changed about his person to lead him to believe times were changing, and opinions once formed, may have changed.

Deep in thought, he failed to notice the appearance of the man he was so busy thinking about, make his way to his side, until he was beside him. Although Harville attempted to draw him into conversation, he could see the man's eyes were fixed on another point in the room. "So," Harville began, finally gaining Wentworth's attention. "Miss Anne?"

"Yes."

"Is she?"

"Yes."

"And have you?"

"Yes."

"And are you?"

"Yes."

"I see." Harville put the net down and smiled.

"Actually Harville," Frederick lowered his voice further. "I wondered if I could speak with you, somewhere less … occupied, I have some matters on which I need your advice."

Captain Harville could think of nothing that such a man would need advice on from an old retired Captain such as himself, but he granted his friend the favour none the less, and led him outside the kitchen in to the little yard.

"I am here for your advice." Frederick repeated.

"My advice?"

Frederick nodded. "Now that Anne has agreed to our courtship, I find I am at a loss as to how I should go about the …the..." Frederick waved his hands around in front of himself aimlessly.

"Courting?" Harville suggested. Wentworth nodded, and Harville fought to control his urge to laugh at his friend. "What exactly do you need to know?"

"I am in need of ideas. Places to visit, activities ladies enjoy." He began to pace back and forth in the small space. "What did you do when you were courting Connie?"

Harville rubbed the back of his neck searching his mind, he was still finding it hard to believe he was having this conversation with a grown man. "I suppose we walked quite a lot, in parks and such. I took her to the seaside once, took her down to the dockside." He smiled. Frederick's eyes widened almost in horror and it dawned on Harville how his friend had perceived his last few words. He started laughing loudly. "To see the boats! My, my Captain Wentworth, you need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"I apologise, to you and to Connie, I find I was not thinking." Frederick stuttered.

"Not with your head anyway." Harville scoffed, and Frederick let out a frustrated groan. "It is really that important to you that you do this right, is it not?" Harville asked. Frederick nodded again. "Then my friend, you are speaking to the wrong person."

"I cannot ask Anne."

"I am not speaking of Anne. If you want to know what sort of things would please Miss Anne, I believe you need to ask yourself that question, at least, the 'yourself' of eight years ago."

"You talk in riddles. I do not know what is best! How could I, after such a disastrous attempt last time?"

"I do not think it was as disastrous as you believe."

"We are not married now!" Frederick cried.

"No, I am not talking of what came later, I mean at the beginning. You, a general nobody full of nothing but-" Frederick moved to interrupt, but Harville held up a hand signalling for him to let him finish. "Charm. You managed to capture the attention of a young lady, the daughter of a Baronet no less, and become friends. Later your friendship blossomed into more, you courted her, in secret, for a number of weeks –not many, if I recall- before you were convinced it was right for you to ask for her hand, an offer that was accepted. How is that not a successful outcome?" he looked at Frederick to contradict him, and when he didn't, he continued. "Whatever you did in the beginning was enough to convince that remarkable young woman to want to marry you, what happened later, is no concern right now, you want to know how to make her happy, what did you do last time?"

Frederick was silent for a while, letting the sound advice of his friend sink in. He was right, of course he was. They hadn't had any trouble getting along with each other last time, every activity he had suggested had been met with happy compliance. "There was a picnic." He admitted out loud. He smiled at the memory but couldn't bring himself to share anymore details of that particular afternoon. Harville being a gentleman in his manners if not in status, did not push the man for specifics and after a few minutes left him alone with his thoughts.

Once Harville left, Frederick was able to sit and smile to himself openly as he reflected on times gone by. His friend had been right. Past the hurt and heartache there had been happy times, moments he had tried hard to forget – maybe too hastily. With his mind made up with what he should do next he rose and began to make his way inside when he found the lady of his dreams stood in the doorway watching him closely.

"We find ourselves alone again Captain."

Being still trapped in his own mind, and unprepared for her banter, he was hesitant with a comeback and Anne grew embarrassed.

She blushed and then cleared her throat. "Captain Harville asked me to find you – Mrs Harville is serving more tea and wondered if you wanted any or-"

"Anne."

She gasped at the sound of her name so clearly and easily, as if he had been calling it her all of her life.

"I wonder, if we were to find some time during our visit here, if you should like to join me for a picnic?"

"A picnic?" she frowned and his heart sank.

"It is a bad idea, I should not have suggested it. Please forgive me and let us forget all about it." He gave her a half-hearted smile and attempted to move past her and into the house.

She moved with him, putting herself between him and the door. "Frederick." The one word halted him in his tracks. "The thought of a picnic with you is a wonderful one – however- it is November." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought only it may be the wrong time of year for such an activity. I was not dismissing the activity itself. It was a lovely thought."

"I recalled we both enjoyed ourselves – last time." They exchange a glance; a blush and looked away. "But you are correct of course. I had not been thinking rationally." He narrowed his eyes deep in thought. "Then again, maybe."

She looked at him puzzled.

"Leave it with me, all I would ask of you, is to indulge me with a little of your time and I shall do the rest." He asked.

"Very well, now you have my curiosity piqued. I shall be sure to contrive someway of us spending some time together."

He offered her a wide smile. "Let us return before we are missed."

The Harville's had wanted their guests to remain for dinner, but as they had already made plans at the Inn, they returned, much to Mary's pleasure. Mrs Harville had however been very sad to see her new friends leave. Although they had only just been acquainted, she had got on fast with Miss Elliot and would be sorry to see her return home. She missed female company. Even in the little time they had spent together, she had been able to see a glimpse of the lady's true character and would love to spend more time with her, getting to know her better.

She could tell immediately she was different to the other two ladies. Baring no similarities in character to her prideful sister, or the silliness of the young lady miss Louisa. The latter did however appear to be having a profound effect of their house guest Captain Benwick, and for that she was grateful. It was nice to see him smile again and hear him laugh. It had been too long. She only hoped her husband was prepared for his sister's memory to remain as that, and for the young man to move on at last.

As for Frederick, she was beyond pleased to have him back under their roof and talking with her husband once more. She knew they would have much to discuss as they had not seen each other in an age, and much had changed. On both sides. For instance, she would be keen to learn from her husband Harry if there was anything fixed between her new friend Miss Anne and the Captain. There were little things; subtle hints that most people probably would not pick up on, but signs which she had always been gifted in the ability to see, where others ignore. And she had not missed the blatant excuse her husband had made for sending Miss Anne out to find Wentworth. Anyone could have gone, herself included and yet he had asked Anne. Did he suspect something also, or had he already inside knowledge on such matters? The little trip the two men had taken about their yard earlier, had also not gone unnoticed by her and she would be speaking to Harry about it later.

With all this in mind, she was quick to agree with her husband's suggestion that they take some air and accompany the party -at least half way down the Cobb- towards their inn. She was at Anne's side in an instant wanting to gleam anymore hints she could, before making her opinion. It was with great surprise that her next not-so-subtle clue, came in the form of an almost absolute admission from the lady herself.

"Mrs Harville. I wonder if you might be able to help me with something. But first, I find I need to take you into my confidence regarding something. Pease assure me I can count on your strict secrecy regarding the matter. It is not that it is a secret, and it will no doubt be common knowledge throughout our party very shortly, but for now it is not, and we, _I_ have decided, we would rather keep it that way, at least for the time being." Anne rambled on.

"Miss Anne- I am sorry to interrupt you my dear, but we shall be sure to part soon and you still have yet to tell me your secret or how it is I may be of assistance to you."

"Yes, I am sorry. I have never, that is I have never had someone with whom I can share such things my sisters ... well I digress," she took a deep breath in letting it out. "Captain Wentworth has asked to court me, and I have agreed."

"I see." She smiled knowingly.

"That is the point on which I need your discretion." The other lady nodded and so Anne continued. "As part of our courtship, Frederick, _Captain Wentworth_ , has asked that I devise some way of us spending some time away from the rest of our party so that we can–"

"Court?"

"Yes, and I have to confess, despite me informing him I should find it no hardship, having wracked my mind for the past hour, I have no notion of how such a feat might be managed."

"And that is where I step in? You wish for me to come up with a clever way in which you two may have time to yourselves without arising suspicion from the others."

"Please."

"Leave it to me." She nodded and cleared her throat. "Mrs Charles, Miss Louisa?" the other two ladies turned to face them. "I was just asking Miss Anne if she would be free to spend some time with me and the children tomorrow while Captain Harville runs his errands, would either of you like to join us?"

Mary turned up her nose and then mumbled some excuse about spending some time with her dear Charles, while Louisa looked at Benwick sideways and said something about wanting to spend some more time reading at the Inn. With the other ladies taken care of, and Anne now with the perfect excuse, she turned to her second part of the plan. "Harry?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Weren't you saying that you were going to ask Captain Wentworth to join you tomorrow with some of your errands?" she glared at him in a certain way only a wife could, which had him nodding before he even realised what it was he was agreeing to.

"Yes. That is, if he is free." He turned to his friend who, with a look a puzzlement on his own face risked a glance at Anne who only nodded once while looking at the ground. "Yes Harville of course."

"Well then Captain, you will be able to escort Miss Anne here in the morning will you not?"

Frederick grasped the idea the ladies had, much faster than Harville and found himself smiling happily. "It would be my pleasure Mrs Harville."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thanks to Anne's involvement of Connie Harville, the couple now had the next few hours to spend alone together. Anne had fulfilled her side of the bargain, and was eagerly awaiting the results of Frederick's. It was for him to have come up with a suitable alternative to the picnic, for this their first official day of courting. Anne had been so giddy last night with nervous energy she could barely sleep, and when at last sleep had come, it had brought with it dreams both disturbing and pleasing in equal measure.

Some were an insight into what her life could be like in the future, and how happy she could be, the reverse was a series of terrifying images that left her waking in a cold sweat hoping and praying that dreams were all they were, for the truth would be too painful to survive. She had barely survived the first time. To be cruelly parted a second time would certainly destroy her. She had been glad the last time one of these nightmares had showed itself, to wake and find it was almost morning and she had an excuse to remain awake. She had readied herself for the day, scolding herself for not having the foresight to bring more pretty dresses, and then again, for even having that thought.

Their trip was only to last two nights and so she had packed accordingly. She looked down at the dark green frock, it would have to do. By the time she had ceased fretting, another hour had passed and she concluded a significant amount of time had gone by, that she could risk entering the dining room and break her fast. She was somewhat disappointed to find Frederick not there, not only that, but that he did not appear throughout the breakfast sitting, only making his appearance at the end with no excuse to the rest of the party, he only enquired if Miss Anne was ready to leave.

They made their way out to the gig Frederick had hired. He assisted her in and then sat beside her; revelling in the feeling of not only being close to her, but at the anticipation of spending a few hours alone together – by choice this time. They remained in silence for a few minutes until they were clear of the Inn and its inhabitants. Frederick was the first to break it, "I presume, to orchestrate today, you were forced to include Connie Harville in our little secret."

"Yes. I hope you do not mind, I confess I was struggling with a plausible plan and somehow I knew she would be able to help. _Do_ you mind? That I told her about us?"

He smiled at the way had she had said 'us' and more so at the fact there was an 'us' to talk of. "No not at all, did we not agree we could both tell who we wanted to when the need arose? This was undoubtedly one of those times. Besides, I have a confession of my own. I informed Harville of our reconciliation, he was already aware of our past and I could not have him believing we were still at odds with one another. So it very likely Connie would have known sooner or later, anyway."

Anne nodded her head in understanding. "You think he would have told Mrs Harville."

"Yes. Harville is of the mind there should be no secrets between a husband and wife. We are of the same opinion regarding that." He looked pointedly at Anne who did not know what to say and so they lapsed into silence again.

After a short while Anne noticed the houses and shops were getting less and less frequent, and her curiosity again got the better of her. "Are we headed out of town?"

He smiled. "Not too far, do not worry, I am not going to abscond with you." As he said it, his eyes shone with mirth, and helplessly she found herself grinning along with him.

"Well that would be another adventure. Captain Wentworth, you do seem intent on creating chaos wherever you go and taking me along with you."

"There's no one else I'd rather have with me." He admitted resolutely. She opened her mouth to give some witty come back, but closed it again at the sweetness of his words. "Well perhaps Mary." he teased.

She laughed and he remembered the sound and how much he enjoyed listening to it.

"So where would we abscond to?" asked Anne, enjoying the conversation immensely. It was the type they had been used to long ago. They could waste away hours talking about nonsensical things, and plans which would never come to pass. Always with the intention of delaying their parting just a little longer.

Frederick thought about it for a moment. "Well let's see, going on past experience, I can presume we would not be missed for at least twenty four hours, during that time, I could have you away to a ship and out of the country." He pondered. Her eyes widened but they did not show fear, she only wanted to see what he would say next. "But, I would not do that. That would be expected, predictable. A sea captain going where he knows best. No, I would do the opposite. We would abandon the gig and take off on foot, through the woods and countryside for a few days before heading north." he informed her.

She nodded as if it were the most sensible thing in the world. "What would we do for food?"

"We would live off the land. You could gather berries while I hunt."

She nodded again. "And what if I was to use one of these scavenger trips to attempt an escape?"

He looked at her intently. "You would not."

She stared back into his eyes. "No, I do not suppose I would." She continued staring, her face full of admiration and something else that only raised his hopes. "I would wait until we were at least in a well populated area," she grinned, "away from the gypsy's hiding in the woods ready to accost a young lady like me." she laughed at her own joke, but Frederick remained quiet, his face full of anguish and he looked away from her and back to the road. "Frederick?"

"That isn't amusing Anne. The idea of you getting hurt; because of me." he said quietly.

"I was only teasing. Besides, I would not have to concern myself with such matters. If you were with me I should be safe."

He raised a quizzical brow. "You know this for sure."

"It is not the truth? You always protected me, both in our stories and reality. You were always my knight in shining armour ready to rescue me, just as you were on the journey back from Winthrop, and when little Walter was being overly boisterous, and when we were locked in." she recounted.

"They were nothing Anne, not acts of bravery, simple things that any man would have done." He shrugged. She frowned at his nonchalant attitude, they may not have meant a lot to him, but they had to her. They had been the only clues she had that he may still harbour some feelings of affection for her. He saw her face and sighed knowing he was only making things worse. "I need to know Anne … I need _you_ to know, I would do anything for you." He slowed the buggy to a stop. "It was one of the hardest parts of our separation, knowing I could not be there for you. I always believed you would have found someone else to do that for you. Now I know different, it makes me so angry thinking of the hardships you have had to endure without anyone by your side."

"Fredrick do not do this." she begged. "It was the same for me. I had to read about your escapades, following your career through the snippets of news I could glean. Not knowing where you were in the world, the horrors you faced, or even if you were alive or dead. I found myself wishing you were settled and married, just so I could pretend to myself you were safe at home, not facing the perils of the sea and war." she admitted sorrowfully.

He took her hand. "You were there with me Anne, in my thoughts, in my dreams, my heart. Even if I tried with all my might to remove you – there you remained." They gazed at each other for the longest time, before the horse's impatience reminded them where they were and Frederick quietly instructed them to walk on. Anne could hardly control her emotions, she had no idea he had had such feelings, and that he could now share them with her, just made her love him even more.

In time they came to a clearing with a few large boulders covered in wild grasses scattered about. Anne could imagine in summer when the flowers were in bloom, it would be a rather pretty spot. Frederick stopped the gig and got down, stepping around to her side to assist her. She held out her hand but instead he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her down, his hands burned into her, the contact causing her to gasp and her stomach flip over. Her heart was racing as he lowered her to the ground just in front of him. Her hands flew to his arms to steady herself but he held her still. His face was inches from hers, his eyes fell to her lips and then back to her eyes as if seeking permission. He was preparing to kiss her, and she was thoroughly prepared to be kissed, when some birds circled above them calling to one another. They sprang apart startled and the moment was lost.

Anne stepped around him and went about examining the area, while Frederick sighed loudly and began unloading two baskets from the back of the gig. He took out a blanket from the larger of the two and Anne watched him as he went about selecting a particular rock which had a smooth face to it, suitable for sitting. He spread the blanket over the surface. Anne quickly helped him and then sat on the blanket as he instructed, to prevent it from blowing away. She pulled her shawl around her protecting her from the cold wind. Frederick noticed. "Are you cold? Would you rather we returned?"

"No." Anne shook her head violently. "No, there is nowhere I would rather be." She coloured. "Thank you."

He tried to keep the happiness from his face as he left her to unpack the other basket. He had had the lady at the Inn pack up a selection of meats and cheese, bread and fruit, along with some good wine. He knew she would not be very hungry so close to breakfast, but he wanted everything to be just so. The look of awe on her face was enough to have him grateful for the forethought. They ate in comfortable silence, only breaking the quiet for her to comment on how remarkable his idea had been, and him to confess his want to impress her. Each marvelled in their own way at the ease in which they conversed, there were no shortage of subjects, no awkward silences.

Frederick was reminded of what it was like to talk of his time in the war and at sea, with a woman who did not ask empty headed questions, but well thought out enquiries he was pleased to discuss. Anne loved being treated as an equal, a rare occurrence in a man. He listened patiently to her opinions and they were able to debate matters sensibly and intelligently. Time quickly slipped away and as the storm clouds began to gather, Anne made the observation they had both been avoiding. "I believe we should be making our way back. It would not do for us to be caught up in a down pour."

"No that may be difficult to explain," he grimaced, "not to mention I do not wish for you to catch cold. I would hope you would like to spend time together again?"

"I should like that above all else." she smiled genuinely. "We are going to have tell them." Anne sighed.

"Yes. I confess I am enjoying sneaking round and making secret plans, but this is not how a lady and gentleman should behave. It suggests we have something to hide. Which we do not." He took her hand and then daringly stroked her wrist with his thumb. But she did not gasp or tremble, she merely gifted him with a serene smile and squeezed his in return.

"We have nothing to hide Frederick. I believe you know how I feel." she said bravely. "I hope, I have the measure of your feelings also."

"Yes." His thumb now traced shapes on her skin in a hypnotic way which left her dizzy. She felt her head tip towards his of its own accord, and in turn he leaned in to her, his hand moved from hers to her face, gently cupping her cheek he pulled her face closer. She closed her eyes awaiting that magical moment that only a first kiss could bring.

"Anne." he murmured.

"Yes." she breathed. When he did not reply straight away, she was forced to open her eyes a fraction. She found him scowling up at the sky which was now a dark charcoal grey. She knew then she would not get her kiss. "We need to leave." she stated.

He gave her an apologetic look. He felt the disappointment too, and that gave her comfort. "I think it maybe best, yes." He stroked her face tenderly and then they hurriedly repacked the baskets and loaded them on to the gig. He put up the hood, knowing it would offer them a little shelter should the rain catch them before they returned. Once she was securely inside, they set off. He drove the horses hard, maybe harder than necessary, but he wanted them home before the down pour, that, and he was angry.

Twice. Two times he had been given the perfect opportunity to capture a kiss, a kiss he was sure would have been willingly given, he could see it in her eyes, the same desire he was sure was in his. But he had missed it. The moments were over. Who knew when an opportunity to be together – let alone steal a kiss, would present itself again. He chastised himself for being so down, he had so far been silent during the journey back. Anne would be thinking she had done something to upset him. If everything went the way he planned, he would have ample opportunities – a lifetime's worth- to kiss her. He should not be so downhearted now. He glanced at Anne, who at that moment turned to face him also. "Anne." he began, ready to apologise.

"Yes! I would." she blurted out, smiling widely.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

She coloured deeply and looked away. They did not speak for the rest of the journey to the Inn, which was thankfully short due to the necessity for speed to escape the impending weather. When they arrived, Anne excused herself without as much as a goodbye. Frederick could not help but feel he had missed out on another opportunity, one that could have changed everything.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Anne spent the rest of the day in her room under the pretence of packing. In reality she had packed in a few minutes and had spent the rest of the time sitting on her bed staring in to space. He had been about to propose, she was sure of it. Had she really read it so wrong?

The look in his eye; the tone in which he said her name. Had not the whole of the morning only being leading up to such an event? They had been exactly like they once had, as if no time had passed at all. Surely he was not expecting them to continue courting for a great amount of time, they had done all that before, they had proven how well suited to each other they were, and if today's miss attempt's at a kiss had proved anything, it was that they still felt the same way now as they had then. She knew they had agreed they needed to get to know each other again, but that seemed pointless somehow. Although they were more mature, wiser and their personalities had differed somewhat over time, they were as compatible now as they ever had been. She saw no reason to delay the inevitable. He could not possibly think this could end in any way _but_ with a marriage, one they both wanted, could he?

A creak of the floorboard outside of her room drew her attention, she felt sure there was someone there; a shadow along the bottom of the door only confirmed her suspicions. She walked slowly to the door, not brave enough to open it, she spoke into the wood. "Is someone there?"

There was a shuffle of feet. "Yes." _Frederick_. "It is I. I just wanted to check, to ensure you were alright. You disappeared in such a hurry, I believed you were unwell."

Anne rolled her eyes and then smiled to herself at his concern. "No. I … no I am quite well."

"Anne." he said desperately.

She placed her palm against the door needing to be close to him. "Yes."

"I do hope … I have not offended you somehow. We were having such a pleasant day, and now I feel, I feel like I have done something to upset you." He paused and her heart went out to him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry, if that was the case. I enjoyed our time together very much, and I want -I _hoped_ \- we may be able to spend some more time together. Perhaps when we are back in Kellynch?"

She took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, her eyes shut against the pain of her own folly and his ignorance. It was not his fault she had assumed he wanted to propose. He had been nothing but lovely and kind all day and she was punishing him for something he was not even aware he had done. Without thinking of propriety or reputations, she opened the door and peeked out into the corridor. To her disappointment, she found it empty.

Another moment lost.

Tired of her own company, she grabbed her shawl and closed the door behind her, intending to go down for the evening meal. They were to leave first thing in the morning. She got as far as the end of the hallway when something caught her eyes bringing her to a standstill. Frederick was sat on a chair; his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He had not heard her approach and part of her –the cowardly part- wanted to move quickly past with the hope he would not realise it was her, however her heart over ruled her head. She wanted to speak to him, wanted to know what had him so dejected. "Frederick?"

He looked up at her voice surprised to find her in front of him. She was dismayed to find pain etched on his face. Over the past few days she had seen nothing but joy on those features, but now it had vanished. "Frederick," she repeated, "is something the matter?"

His head dropped back down avoiding her eyes. "I promised you and myself I would not do this, but I am making all of the same mistakes all over again."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I am pushing you too far, too soon." he explained.

"Frederick I would hardly accuse you of that. You have allowed me to make the majority of the decisions, you have not assumed anything. If anything, I would have expected you to move things along more quickly than you have."

He looked exasperated. "You see, I cannot do right by you."

Captain Wentworth, sir, everything is traveling along at the exact speed I should wish it, and there has been not a moment I would change. I am enjoying my time with you, and I want nothing more than for it to continue and perhaps increase. I look forward to our next outing or activity. Now please cease this feeling sorry for yourself and escort me down to dinner." she ordered haughtily, gaining a half smile from him. "Please?" she repeated.

He shook his head at the wonderful woman in front of him and how well she knew, not only him, but all the correct words needed to bring him out of himself and restore his self-confidence. He stood to his feet and straightening his back, proudly led her down the stairs to the dining room, where they entered and joined the rest of their party.

The remainder of the evening was spent very pleasant in deed. They managed to keep their level of friendship and the share in the conversation just right, so that no one thought to complain or imagine there was more to their relationship than they had let on. Frederick enjoyed seeing her laugh and talk with ease to his friends, and smiled to himself that this woman would soon be his wife, for he now knew beyond any doubt, he could not continue with this charade any longer. Everyone would know of his intentions towards Miss Anne, and his intentions were to marry her at the earliest opportunity.

Both Frederick and Anne slept uneasy in their beds, both knowing deep down if they were to be truly happy they had to push aside the remaining bit of fear deep inside them, and declare their true feelings to the other. If they were to move forward they needed to be able to tell each other their hearts desires.

Anne had laid for hours staring at the space at the bottom of her door, hoping that he would come to her again so that they could talk openly. Alas there was no such visit. She tried to tell herself it would be because of the lateness of the hour, and how inappropriate it would be, if he was to be found skulking outside a lady's bedroom door at night, but she was disappointed none the less. It was with a weary head she stumbled down to breakfast the next morning. She had enjoyed her time in Lyme immensely, however she was glad they were returning today, and more so, for the space it would give her to think, and work out what her next move should be. Frederick had made his last night; he had confessed part of what was holding him back, and now it was her turn.

Breakfast was a solemn affair, despite a farewell visit from Captains Harville and Benwick. They were all gloomy to be returning home after such a short but successful visit. Frederick and Anne were now avoiding each other's eyes. Harville had noticed the estrangement and wondered silently to himself if something had happened on the picnic yesterday. He had tried fruitlessly to induce Miss Anne into conversation, but her monosyllabic answers were unworthy of conducting a proper discussion, and in the end he gave up, allowing her to return to staring into the bottom of her tea cup.

Benwick, oblivious to any difference in the young lady, addressed her suddenly. "Will you be returning to your sisters when you are back Miss Anne, or do you plan to stay longer with the Crofts?"

Anne felt Frederick's eyes on her and blushed before opening her mouth to answer, but Mary interrupted. "Neither." answered Mary. Anne stared at her sister in stunned silence. "Oh did I not say? Elizabeth has written to me."

"Elizabeth?" Anne put down her tea. "Elizabeth wrote to _you_?"

"Well do not look so surprised Anne, she is my sister too, and as the only married woman among us, she has addressed _me_ regarding your near future plans."

Anne coloured again for an all different reason. Embarrassment had her hiding her eyes from everyone else at the table. It seemed other than Louisa, she was the only present, who had to be told where to go, to be sent for and to act on everyone else's wishes.

"On our return from Lyme," Mary said nonchalantly whilst buttering a piece of toast. "You shall go to Bath."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Anne heard a coughing sound and turned to find Frederick choking on his tea, his eyes fixed on her. "Mrs Charles" he began, but Anne would not let him fight this for her.

"Mary I cannot go to Bath."

"Yes of course you can. I have no use for you now that the boys and I are all well. You should count yourself lucky that you will reside with Father and Elizabeth, and enjoy all that Bath offers, while I remain at Uppercross." She said bitterly. Charles shot her a look which she ignored. "There is also talk of a young gentleman who has been a frequent visitor to their rooms."

"A gentleman?" Louisa asked.

"Yes, a Mr Elliot."

"Not the Mr Elliot, our cousin, he whom Father had vowed never to speak to again." said Anne vaguely interested.

"The same, although all that has now been forgotten. He appears to be very taken with _you_ Anne." Mary added with disbelief.

Anne hoped and prayed no one was paying her sister any attention, but the clatter of knife and fork against plate was enough to tell her at least one had, and she was sure she knew who. "How can that be Mary? I have never even met Mr Elliot. The last time I even saw a glimpse of him, was him sitting in the back of a carriage when he and I were both children."

"Well it seems you have a mutual friend who has been filling his head with all the charms of Anne Elliot and what a good match you would make him, and now he longs to meet you to find out for himself." she recited.

Anne felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. "This is ridiculous." Anne shook her head trying to comprehend what was happening. "A mutual friend? Who could I possibly know who knows Mr Elliot?" she said aloud whilst wracking her mind for whom this mysterious third party could be. "And besides, it is absurd that he should wish to know me better with _that_ in mind. I believed it was all but decided years ago, he was to marry Elizabeth? Was that not the original plan? If he and father have found peace than surely that is the best thing for everyone."

"Well that was before. It seems he is resound to you. Father and Lady Russel are in agreement." Mary said with an air of acidity before drinking her tea.

Conversation broke out between their party upon Mary's silence, and Anne dared to risk a glance towards the end of the table where Frederick was sitting. His breakfast forgotten, he now stared openly at Anne. He motioned for her to say something to Mary. She shut her eyes against his pleading. Anne's mind was reeling from the conversation. _She was being sent to Bath_ , against her wishes, so she could meet a man her family had already agreed she should marry. A man she did not know, or wish to know.

She had to say something.

She had to tell them no, she was with Frederick now, she had agreed to let him court her with the hope that with time –hopefully a short amount- he would also ask her to marry him and they could be together forever. Now she was being sent away from him, with no chance of them continuing their courtship. She could not ask for him to accompany her to Bath. She would not expect it, for him to immerse himself in her family, those who had caused him such pain in the past. Yet she could not stay behind, where there was nowhere for her to go. Mary had made it clear she was no longer needed nor wanted at Uppercross.

The minutes were passing her by and she knew she had to say something quickly or the opportunity would pass her by, she knew Frederick would be hoping she would, he may even expect it, why then could she not find the words to do as he wanted? She raised her eyes to his once more and immediately wished she hadn't.

Whatever she had shown on her face had hit him hard, he paled and shook his head once before standing. "Excuse me." With no more words nor reason, he made to leave the table. Suddenly the urge to keep him there, took over her and she found herself standing also, grabbing his arms on the way past and pulling him to a standstill beside her, the occupants of the table had barely noticed the exchange. Harville was purposely not looking, Louisa and Benwick were conducting a conversation of their own, and Charles and Mary were too involved with the breakfast to notice.

Anne's eyes frantically searched Frederick's face, and then settling on his eyes, silently asked him to stay; while he held fast and silently replied 'why?'

She took a deep breath still holding on to his coat sleeve, and cleared her throat. Harville looked up at them winking at Anne for support. No one else noticed her, so she spoke, "Mary," Anne said clearly, her sister turned to face her. "I do not wish to return to Bath, and I certainly do not wish to see Mr Elliot, not if his only intention on meeting me is to consider me a worthy partner in matrimony."

Mary looked at her confused, but still did not notice her hand on Frederick's arm. "Why ever not? What reason could you possibly have not to?" Mary's raised voice had drawn the attention of the rest of their party, so that everyone was now looking expectedly at Anne.

She took another steadying breath and that was when she felt his other hand take hers and squeeze it reassuringly. "Captain Wentworth" her voice hitched when she spoke his name, "has asked for my permission to court me, and I have granted it."

She heard the gasps from around their table and wished she could feel Frederick's reassuring embrace around her or to sink back and lay her head against his chest. Memories of their past engagement were filling her head and she found it hard to concentrate on what she wanted to say. "I feel it would be cruel on both of us to be parted so soon after our arrangement and therefore I intend to return with you tomorrow. If you insist on me leaving Uppercross, I shall seek shelter elsewhere."

Although as she said it, she could not think of a single place where she could go. She had hoped it would not come to that. Mary said nothing, she remained in her seat, a piece of toast in one hand, her other on the napkin beside her plate. He mouth was open and her eyes were flickering between Anne and Frederick, and more over their joined hands which she had now had the care to observe.

"Courting? Since when?" cried Charles.

"Yesterday morning." Frederick answered for her. "I apologise Charles. I should have told you myself."

Charles smiled at his concern, "No, no, you are both of age, you do not need to tell anyone of your business."

"No, but we are friends and I should have told you." Frederick reiterated.

Charles only nodded his thanks for the respect shown and went about filling another cup of tea for Mary who was slowly returning from her trance like state.

"You? _You,_ and Captain Wentworth?"

"Yes Mary."

She nodded, her jaw set. "And you would have us believe this has only happened yesterday morning? Surely you do not take us for simpletons? You must have been carrying on for weeks behind people's backs! Why, I bet that is the real reason you were in that shed together?"

"MARY!" shouted Charles, startling everyone else. "You know as well as everyone, that was not their doing, it was Walter. They did not ask to be put in there together, it was not planned and they had no way of escaping."

Anne saw a glimmer of doubt flash in Charles eyes, and she hated the fact he was now second guessing himself.

Anne sighed. "Mary we were acquainted many years ago, that you know, but what we should have probably told you all when the Captain first reappeared in the area, was that we did not part on good terms." Anne looked back over her shoulder in apology, but Frederick was still holding her hand securely. "We had a falling out, of sorts, and so when he returned we did not wish to know one another again. He had his plans for his future and I was happy being with you. The only thing to change after we were forced to spend the night together..."

Frederick glanced around at his two officers who would not be aware of their adventure, and found much to his chagrin, Benwick open mouthed staring at him and Harville grinning like a fool. He tried to convey silently that it was not how it sounded, they _had_ spent the night together, but not in _that_ way, but Anne was already continuing and she was much more important.

"...Was that we had the chance to settle some of our differences and emerge as friends."

She broke off to look around the table at the faces of those people she considered friends, hoping and praying they would believe her. It was in the most part, the truth.

"Captain Wentworth was telling the truth when he said this latest development had only occurred yesterday, that was when he asked if I should wish to push our friendship a little further and I agreed. I find that now our past has been laid to rest, we have much in common, and I enjoy spending time in his company. I am sorry if that ruins anyone's plans, but it is what it is, and it is what we both wish. So please, write to Elizabeth and tell her that due to a change in circumstance, I shall be unable to join them at this time. And I have absolutely no interest in meeting with Mr Elliot, unless it is within terms of being his cousin."


	17. Chapter 17

**So we come to the final chapter. It may seem like I could have gone on, and in truth I probably could. I do have the beginnings of another story, one which would take our couple to Bath, however as it is still only a glimmer of an idea in my head, it felt cruel to leave people hanging on. Therefore this story will now be completed and if I should decide to carry on, I will write it as a sequel to Locked In. Thanks for staying with me.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Frederick had never felt prouder in his life.

Anne had proved her feelings and then some. She must feel the same way as he did. There was no doubting it now. He wished to pull her to him and tell her how pleased he was at her announcement; at how she had risked her own happiness for the sake of his. He had pledged in his heart to protect her against anything and here she was protecting him.

"Now if you would excuse me, I wish to take a walk before we leave. Captain Wentworth," she turned her head just slightly towards him, finding herself addressing his chest rather than his face, he was so tall. "Would you mind escorting me?"

"Of course Miss Anne." He reluctantly let go of her hand, and walked in front of her, offering her his arm. "Allow me."

She nodded, before placing her hand on the crook of his elbow and let him lead her from the room, grateful to have something to lean on, while her legs were in danger of buckling beneath her.

Once they were outside in the entrance to the Inn, with no one to observe them, Frederick gave up on restraint and pulled her against him, holding her in his arms until he could feel her shaking begin to subside.

Anne had gone willingly. It seemed a lifetime ago when he had last held her like this. She remembered with some sorrow, it was the last time they had been together. He had held her in his arms, begging her to change her mind and be with him. Well she had now, and she would never allow herself to be persuaded otherwise.

A foot upon the stairs alerted them to the possibility they would no longer be alone, and so he placed her hand back on his arm and led them from the establishment with more than a spring in his step.

"I cannot believe I just did that." said Anne breathlessly.

"Neither can I." he admitted. "But you were magnificent just the same."

"I just could stand it no longer. The way they talk of my life as if it were not my own, that may have been true if I had no prospects and no one I could even think of being with, but that has changed now, now I have you back in my life and I should not want to risk anything ruining that." She almost gasped when she realised what she had inadvertently done. She had admitted that she saw her future being with him.

Frederick was however elated at her determination and new forceful attitude. He stopped walking and turned to face her again. "I doubt even your removal to Bath could have stopped me from spending time with you Anne, I would have followed you to Bath." he said, just as determined.

"And spent your days listening to my father and Lady Russel tell you how unsuitable we are for one another." She grimaced and shook her head. "I would not put you through that. No, it is better this way, now they all know."

"Yes, now they know." He grinned, thinking back to her spectacular performance at the breakfast table, and pulled her back to his side so they could continue walking.

She shoved him playfully, rolling her eyes at him. "There is no need to look so smug at the idea."

"I find it difficult not to my dear." His eyes lit up. "You were wonderful, standing there, saying all the things I feared you were too afraid to say."

"You give me strength just by being by my side." she confessed.

He swallowed down the pride he had inside him which her words had filled him with. He could barely look at her with the emotion he had building up in him. "Well then, it is best I always remain so." he added quietly but adamantly.

She looked up at him instantly but he was already looking forward out to sea. She kept her eyes on him, but he would not turn to look at her.

After a few silent minutes, he once again led her away. The easy flow of conversation resumed as they chatted back and forth about what their immediate plans were when they returned home. Frederick told her how he planned to court her romantically, to which she had assured him there was no need; she was happy just to walk and talk and spend time together. Frederick would not hear of it, they had missed out on so much, he wanted nothing more than to make up for it now.

"I should call on Mrs Harville and her children and wish them well before I leave." Anne said. "For real this time."

"If you wish. Though as I have already said, this will not be the last time you see them. I shall make sure of that."

She looked at him with admiration and he felt prouder still. He ceased walking to stand and watch her, but she had already begun walking ahead, too busy talking to realise he had stopped. "I still wish to see her. I have enjoyed getting to know her, the children and the Captain's. All of them. They are so nice, so accepting."

"Anne?"

She turned then, surprised to find he was in the same spot. "What?" She made her way back towards him.

But instead of speaking, he smiled brilliantly at her and then leaned down, taking her chin in his now un-gloved hand, he tilted it to meet his. His lips landed on hers and slid against them so softly and slowly Anne felt she had imagined it. He stood back and looked down at her with a small smile. "I shall not apologise for that." he murmured.

"I should not want you to." she breathed back.

"And if I should be as impertinent as to attempt another, would you still be accepting?"

"You shall have to discover that for yourself." she said cheekily.

Frederick laughed to himself. Where had this new found confidence in herself come from? It was as if he was meeting Anne Elliot of eight years ago all over again. She had been like this then, all decorum in front of others, and yet when they did manage a few minutes together, she would tease him mercifully and flirt outrageously. Sometimes he was sure she was not even aware she was doing what she was, it was just her nature. But he had never given into his desires and kissed her. Only once, and that was in anger when he was trying to convince her how good they could be together and that had all ended in in heartbreak. He wanted to forget _that_ kiss and pretend that this had been their first, the first of many he hoped.

In that moment he knew what he had to do.

"Anne, I need to tell you ... I should have told you when we were trapped, but I was too concerned with hearing your excuses for the past." He sighed and took her hands in his. "I never forgot you. I never could. I tried to. I tried to so much sometimes I thought I should go mad. You were so fixed in my heart -broken as it was- I could think of no other ever supplanting you. I should have come home in the year eight. I should have come back for you and told you then, I should have fought for you as much as I fought the memory of you and then maybe things would have been different." He looked deep in to her eyes as they glistened. "I still love you Anne. My heart, my wishes, they are unchanged. All I need is a word from you to convince me I am hoping for a future that will never be, that I am wrong to imagine we could be happy together, for the rest of our lives." He paused for what seemed like an eternity but Anne did not speak. she did not say a word. She merely stepped closer to him, squeezed his hand in hers reassuringly, silently begging for him to continue, before turning to look out at the ocean.

He joined her watching the waves as they fell upon the beach. Spurred on by her silence, he continued. "Anne you once told me that if I was to ask you a certain question, you would always answer yes." They remained still, each looking out at the ocean rather than at the other, each aware that the briefest connection would cause their emotions to take over.

Anne saw neither the colour of the sea, nor the boats which bobbed up on and down on the tide. She looked, but did not see. Her eyes were filled with tears she would not allow to fall. She heard him take a deep breath in and she prepared herself for what she was sure would be the best words she ever heard.

"Miss Elliot I fear I no longer wish to court you." he paused taking another deep breath in letting it out slowly. "I wish to marry you." He turned to face her full on and upon seeing the tears that now fell, he frowned and wiped them away, gently tipping her face back up to meet his once more. "Anne, my love, will you consent to be my wife?"

He had cupped her cheek tenderly, bringing her out of her momentary daze. She let out a gasp of relief and a chuckle, then bit her lip to prevent more tears from interrupting this perfect moment. She covered his hand on her face with her own, unconcerned by the passers-by, or their friends and family who had now joined them on the sea front wondering when they were going to be ready to depart, and answered simply and without need of persuasion, "yes."


End file.
